


there's no map that leads home

by ricken



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Frerin doesn't die at azanulbizar, Gen, M/M, Multi, Timeline What Timeline, and my own hell yeah, bilbo has a kid au, but he does die im sorry, chidren who grow out of the ground, in which children mess things up, my exotic blend of book and movie canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricken/pseuds/ricken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{THIS STORY IS IN THE PROCESS OF BEING RE-WRITTEN}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> so this is completely un-beta'd, i'm sorry! it's also my first fic on the archive! cool!  
> So this fic kinda takes and runs with an idea i had that came from a super awkward conversation about hobbit sex, and i just said 'what if hobbit children were planted like cute little potatoes,' and i know i'm not the first with this idea but /shrug/  
> I also fucked about with the timeline of events a little (a lot)  
> thanks for giving it a chance!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue: Bilbo needs to be more cautious

 

The most beautiful day of the summer was coming to an end- the vibrant blue sky was fading into tones of rose pink, lilac purple and honeyed gold. The buzz of liveliness has left the sweet smelling outdoors and migrated into homes and taverns, where those who wished for the merriment of the day to last enjoyed good company, and good food. Light was spilled out of the windows of the Smials scattered throughout Hobbiton, the warm lights in varying hues illuminating the sloping hills and lush gardens, bathing them in a mesmerizing hues. Light was not the only thing coming from the open windows and doors, as loud laughter and music filled the sweet summer air. For most, it was the perfect ending to a perfect day.

A particular hobbit had returned to his home alone. Bilbo Baggins had retired to Bag End, his family home, opting to stay away from the merriment. He had gone out earlier in the day to re-stock his pantry, and had been approached by his cousin Otho and Otho's wife Lobelia, and roped into afternoon tea with them. Othio he found agreeable, though Lobelia was considerably less so. She was snippy and brash- and questioned Bilbo nonstop as to when he was going to 'settle down,' and how it was 'unfair for Bilbo to keep Bag End to himself.'

Needless to say, Bilbo wasn't too inclined to leave his house this evening. However, he couldn't resist the appeal of an open window on a night like this. 

He was cozy in his home, a crackling fire in his fireplace,filling his home with glowing light and comfortable warmth.  He was curled up in his father's armchair with his mother's quilt wrapped around his shoulders, his feet tucked beneath him, reading an enrapturing tale of grand adventure. He had no thoughts past the book in his hands, the story of a brave elf maid who wandered all across Middle Earth in search of a herb to save her dearest friend from a fatal sickness. All was forgotten as he became lost in the tragically romantic tale of devotion and danger. His eyes scanned the page, taking in every detail of the maiden's quest with a strange longing. He felt the barest stirrings of am immature childhood desire. 

Though as he turned from one page after the next, he heard a sound that stood out against the crackling of the fire or the chirping of the crickets. From outside his window there was a loud thump beneath his windowsill. 

Bilbo started slightly, snapping his book shut upon hearing the sudden sound. He turned to look at his window. He knew that there was nothing to be afraid of, it was the Shire for Eru's sake, but he couldn't help the small rush of adrenaline that rushed through him at the thought of something unknown. He set down his book on the end table and stood, letting the quilt slip off down onto the hardwood floor as he made his way slowly over to the window. _You're being foolish, Bilbo._ He told himself, with a shake of his head.  _What could possibly warrant this much caution?_   

When he arrived at the window, he poked his head and torso out of it, glancing around at the shadows. He saw little but the vague forms of his garden. He looked around once more, and sighed as made to close his window, when he saw something- _someone_ \- move in the corner of his vision. His head turned quickly to look at the figure pressed against the grassy side of Bag End. Bilbo's heart skipped a beat and his grip tightened on the windowsill. 

"Hello? Is someone there?" He asked the shadow. It was just dark enough so that Bilbo could make out little more than the vague size and shape. It was bigger than any hobbit he had ever seen. 

The figure shifted slightly.

“...No.” Came a deep  voice from the shadows. And despite the oddity of the situation, Bilbo cracked a small smile at the response and huffed out a small laugh 

“Well clearly." Feeling slightly emboldened, Bilbo stuck himself out of his window further, balancing on the toes of his large feet. "Though if there was some stranger in my gardens I'd advise them to make themselves known before I begin to panic and do something drastic."

The figure in the shadows laughed, and it was bright and bold, like heavy brass bell. Bilbo grinned slightly. 

"Drastic? Surely a cute little hobbit couldn't do anything too  _drastic._ " The stranger teased, though there was a certain tone to his voice that carried an unmistakable air of good humor. Bilbo laughed despite himself, the oddity of conversing with a complete stranger in the dark nearly vanishing from his thoughts.

"Oh we hardly ever do such things. Unless we suspect a mysterious lowlife is lurking in out garden." He teased in response. 

Another lovely laugh came from the stranger, and he moved into the light, mindful not to trample on any plants underfoot.  When he came into view, Bilbo had to stifle a gasp.

Before him stood a handsome dwarf. His hair was golden, and it fell down to his broad shoulders. Throughout his hair were intricate braids, held in place by ornate beads. His eyes were startling blue- a shade that could rival the sky from earlier that day. His features were roguishly charming, from the crook of his brow to the curl of his lips. His beard was as fair was the rest of his hair- sheared short with twin braids down his jawline. He had silver jewelry in his ear, and silver rings around his fingers. He was wearing travelers clothing, with a large pack slung over his shoulders.

The stranger stepped closer to Bilbo and held out his arms and offered a small bow. He grinned cheekily at Bilbo. 

"Not so suspicious anymore, I hope?" He said, offering a wink. Bilbo huffed lightly, though the effect was lost as he could feel lips lips curled into a grin, and his heart pound with excitement.  _A dwarf. A dwarf is in my garden, and this is the closest I've been to adventure in my life._ "Frerin."

Bilbo blinked, having become lost in his thoughts for a moment. "Pardon?"

"Frerin," The stranger laughed. "That's my name. And uh... As for the reason I was in your garden...I got..." he placed a hand behind his head and gave a sheepish grin. "I got lost looking for an inn." 

Bilbo burst out laughing, and held a hand to his mouth to stifle it. 

"Well you're out of luck." He informed Frerin. "You'll find no inns here in Hobbiton. Your best bet is Bree." He informed, and Frerin's face fell slightly. 

"Oh.. Well, thank you for the information.. Mr... uh.."

"Baggins. Bilbo Baggins." Bilbo introduced himself, sticking out his hand. Frerin smiled and clasped it in his firmly. Bilbo was slightly taken aback at how easily Frerin's hand engulfed his own. "And if you'd like, you could stay here for the night. So you won't have to make the trek to Bree tonight."

"Master Baggins," Frerin said seriously, bringing his other hand to clasp Bilbo's hand as well. "You are a saint." 

"I'm no such thing." Bilbo denied, removing his hand from both of Frerin's and trying to ignore the small amount of heat in his cheeks. "Come around to the door, I'll let you in." Bilbo turned from the window and began making his way to the door, when he heard Frerin.

"Or, I could just.." Bilbo turned just in time to see Frerin climb in trough the window. He stared, eyes wide and mouth slightly open as Frerin casualy dropped down onto the floor. He turned around asnd shut the window, before smiling at Bilbo over his shoulder. 

Bilbo's hear stuttered.

"I suppose that works too."

 

* * *

 

 

It was after that chance meeting, that Frerin and Bilbo Baggins came to know each other. Frerin regaled Bilbo with tales of his travels. They stayed up late into the night, the stories that Frerin spun and enrapturing the curious hobbit, and awakening his childhood wonder and desire for adventure. With every tale that Frerin told, Bilbo was drawn closer to him, and felt his desire to explore grow. The wide-eyed wonderment, the quick wit, the sunny disposition, and the way that Bilbo felt like a warm hearth ensnared Frerin in a similar sense. It wasn't until the night grew back as pitch that Bilbo showed Frerin a spare room to sleep.

"You can sleep in here." Bilbo said as he opened the door to the unused spare room. It used to be his own, but after his parents had died he converted it into a room for guests. It was well furnished and comfortable, but it was undoubtedly the room Bilbo used the least. He smiled at Frerin. "I'm sorry for keeping you up so late."

Frerin grinned brightly, his smile seeming to make the house itself lighter. "Don't apologise. You're the best compamy I've had in  _years._ "

Bilbo blushed. "Go to sleep, you garden-lurker."

"Ah, whatever you say."

 

When morning found Bilbo, Frerin was gone. Bilbo's heart sank slightly, saddened that his friend would leave without a word. However, as he was preparing to make breakfast, he found a note and a sliver ring on his table. It read,

 

_Dear Bilbo,_

_I thank you for your hospitality and sparkling company. However, I must advise you to be more careful in the future, as not all mysterious figures you'll find in your garden at night will be as kind and charming as myself. Please do not think ill of me for leaving without saying good-bye, after your late night I thought it best that you got some sleep. Alas, I cannot say longer to enjoy more of you're companionship, as I am needed in the Blue Mountains, and must make my way there with haste. Take this ring as a token of my gratitude, do what you will with it. However, if I return to find it having been pawned off, I believe I'll be ever so cross with you._

_Until next time,_

_Frerin._

 

Bilbo grinned as he set down the letter and picked up he ring. He examined it, placed it on his finger, and it slipped right off. He found a spool of thread, and placed the ring upon it, deciding to wear it as a bracelet. He took the letter and folded it carefully, before getting up to put it in a box he kept on his mantelpiece, one where he kept his most precious documents. He smiled then went to prepare his breakfast.

He didn't know if Frerin truly intended to return, but the memory was already becoming one of his most dear.

* * *

 

 

To his delight, Frerin did return. He returned with gifts of royal blue cloth, and jewels. Soon, Frerin became a fixture in Bilbo's life. He would arrive after months of travel, stay a month or so in Bag End, then leave again. Every time he returned, he came with more gifts of soft silks, books from far off lands, jewel crafts, and other bits and bobs. And probably the most valuable to Bilbo, new stories, and Frerin himself.

It didn't take too long for Bilbo's feelings to manifest for this charming, warm, and delightful dwarf who would come to Bag End with song and stories. He could light up a room just by being in it, and Bilbo found himself ensnared once again.

Once more, the same could be said of Frerin's feelings towards Bilbo. How when he returned to Bag End, it felt more like home than his own. He was thoroughly charmed by his hobbit, by his curly hair and bright eyes, his wit and his courage, his sense of wonderment, and his ability to make Frerin completely forget all of his troubles.

Eventually Frerin felt himself unable to convince himself of any reasons not to begin courting Bilbo Baggins. He of course began by telling Bilbo of his intentions, and Bilbo responded in kind. Thus began a year of strange courtship, that ended with a braid and a proposal on Bilbo's 37th birthday. It was also on this day, when Bilbo was pressed to Frerin's chest, the dwarfs fingers deftly fashioning an engagement braid into the soft hair of his intend, that he leaned in and whispered,

“Let's visit Rivendell together, I know how much you desire to see the elves you read so much about.”

Bilbo had responded by dragging Frerin into a passionate kiss, and they made plan that night to visit Rivendell in three days time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch.1- REWRITTEN SUCCESSFULLY


	2. Rivendell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo and Frerin arrive in Rivendell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sindarin is in italics !

True to their agreement, Bilbo and Frerin left the Shire three days hence in the early morning. Bilbo had felt like a giddy fauntling all over again, but could you really blame him? He was going to Rivendell. He had woken up exceptionally early to prepare breakfast, and to make sure everything was prepared.  
  
After he had prepared the food, he returned to his room to wake his beloved, who was still sleeping soundly. Frerin's hair was disheveled, as it was every morning, his jewelry removed and on the bedside table. He was curled around a pillow, as if it was a substitution Bilbo in his absence.(it was.) Bilbo grinned and gently laid himself down upon his sleeping lover. He leaned over to whisper in his ear.  
  
“Frerin... Frerin wake up.”  
  
In response, Frerin shifted and moaned tiredly.  
  
“I'll be up soon enough, my emerald..” He murmured, wrapping an arm around Bilbo and drawing him closer. “Rivendell isn't going anywhere.” Bilbo laughed and pushed away from his sleepy dwarf.  
  
“And neither are we, if you don't get up!” Frerin sluggishly brought his arm over his eyes and sighed. Bilbo huffed. “I've already made breakfast, you stubborn dwarf, up with you.”  
  
At that, Frerin at up, all notions of sleep seemingly forgotten, causing Bilbo to fall back. Before he could fall onto the mattress, Frerin grabbed the back of his head, his fingers resting in soft curls, and brought their foreheads together gently, grinning brighter than the morning sun.  
  
“Why didn't you lead with that, dearest hobbit?” he asked, causing Bilbo to smile and giggle. Frerin pressed a sweet kiss to Bilbo's nose before letting go of his head.  
And it was moments like these, when the morning was new, and they were both glowing in each others presence, that they both lived for.  
  
Bilbo smiled and slid off the bed, walking out of the room.  
  
“Come on then, before your food gets cold.”  
  
Frerin grumbled a little bit more, before following his hobbit to the table. They sat don from across from one another, and Frerin immediately began to eat ravenously, causing Bilbo to laugh. “Take time to taste it, I doubt we'll be having second breakfast on the road.”he cautioned.  
  
Frerin stopped eating and looked adoringly at Bilbo.  
  
“Can you blame me? You, my intended, are gifted when it comes to the culinary arts.” Frerin praised. However, instead of Bilbo's eyes lighting up (which was customary,) his eyes became downcast and he reached up to run his fingers across the bead braided into his hair. Frerin's eyes softened in concern, and he brought his hand to Bilbo's. “My emerald, what's wrong?”  
  
Bilbo removed his hand from his hair and interlaced it with Frerin's.  
  
“Nothing's wrong, but... I am your intended.. Maybe it's time you introduced me to your family..?” He looked up hopefully at Frerin through his eyelashes. Frerin sighed and ran his thumb over Bilbo's knuckle.  
  
“My dear hobbit, my family... I'll take you to see them after we've wed. I doubt they'd be to approving of this union.” Bilbo glanced away, and Frerin felt a painful tug at his heart. He removed his hand from Bilbo's, and instead places one on either side of his head, turning it so they locked eyes once again. “Listen Bilbo, listen to me, I love you, and I'm not introducing you to my family because I love you. They wouldn't approve.”  
  
Bilbo smiled slightly, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Frerin hated not seeing those green eyes alight with joy. But luckily, Frerin knew his hobbit well enough to know how to bring it back.  
  
“Now how about we make our way to Rivendell?”  
  
And ah, there's the light he was missing.

* * *

  


It was many days travel until Bilbo and Frerin reached Rivendell, and Bilbo enjoyed every second of it. Even the exhaustion of traveling by foot, the lack of meals, or sleeping on the ground couldn't dampen his awe and excitement of travel, and Frerin basked in the glow of joy his intended was exuding. And when he saw the look of pure joy and awe on Bilbo's face when he first saw the beautiful falls and lush greenery of Rivendell, he felt as if his heart might just burst.  
  
Bilbo was in awe as they approached, crossing a beautiful stone bridge. His eyes were teeming with excitement, and Frerin couldn't be happier.  
  
“This is amazing, Frerin! It's amazing!” Frerin smiled down at him, and Bilbo looked up at him with equal wonderment, before throwing himself at the dwarf in a powerful embrace. “You're amazing...” Laughing, Frerin wrapped his arms around Bilbo in turn.  
  
“You're right, I am, aren't I?” Bilbo giggled into the hug, and tightened his arms. They stayed like this for a while, until Frerin felt something tugging on his pant leg. He glanced down and saw a familiar face.  
  
It was a small elfling, with wide blue eyes with a small mark beneath her left, creamy skin, and curly brown hair that fell just above her shoulders, topped with a crown of golden flowers. She was in a white dress, nothing atypical for elf children. She was bouncing on her tiptoes excitedly.  
  
“Mister Frerin? Mister Frerin!”  
Frerin laughed and let go of Bilbo, before kneeling down so he was eye-level with the elfling, and putting his arms out. The elfling ran into his arms.  
  
“Malrin! How've you been little opal?”  
  
“I've been good, Mister Frerin. Grandfather still won't let me begin weapons training until next year.” She complained, then glanced up at Bilbo. “Is that Mister Boggins, Mister Frerin?”  
  
“Mister Baggins, Malrin.” Frerin let go of Malrin and stood up. Marlin turned to Bilbo and offered a tiny bow.  
  
  
“Mister Baggins, I am Malrin, daughter of Elrohir, well met.” Bilbo froze up before offering a bow in return.  
“Well met, Malrin.” It was then that Malrin started to giggle.  
  
“I like him Mister Frerin, he's funny!” She walked closer to him . “Mister Bo-Baggins- do all halflings have such large feet?”  
  
“Um, yes, all hobbits do.” Bilbo responded, slightly at loss of what to do.  
  
“And you've got ears like I do, and curls like mine a-” before Malrin could finish she was cut off by approaching footsteps. Her eyes grew wide, before she was scooped up by a pair of arms clad in red silk. Bilbo looked up and saw Malrin looking guiltily away from none other than Lord Elrond, and Bilbo could physically feel his heart stop, because that's _Lord Elrond._  
  
“Master Frerin, Master Baggins, I trust your journey was safe?”He asked, focusing on the dwarf and the hobbit, ignoring the child in his arms.  
“It went very smoothly, thank you Lord Elrond.” Frerin responded, bowing his head. Bilbo was still dumbstruck.  
  
“Master Baggins, I knew your mother, I'm sorry for your loss. Please, you are welcome to stay as long as you wish.” With a final bow of his head, he adjusted the child in his arms, and walked past them on the bridge. As he walked, a few words found their way back to Bilbo and Frerin.  
  
“ _What were you doing out on the bridge, Malrin? You're lessons began some time ago._ ”  
  
“ _I was..._ ”  
  
That was all that could be heard before they walked far enough that the conversation faded. Granted, Bilbo had a limited understanding of Sindarin, and Frerin had none, leaving them somewhat clueless.  
  
“T-That was, that was Lord Elrond,” Bilbo gripped Frerin's sleeve, “Lord Elrond was there and he talked to me- and oh my stars Frerin-”  
  
“I know, my emerald, I know.” Frerin mused, moving his arm so their elbows were linked. “But this bridge isn't the best sight in Rivendell.” Bilbo laughed, and they began walking across the stone bridge into Rivendell.

* * *

* * *

They spent 14 days in Rivendell togeteher. Each day was filled with peace and happiness. Bilbo spent many hours outside, reading stories and histories from the library while leading against Frerin's chest, as he ran his fingers through his hair. And to Bilbo's utter delight and amazement, he quickly became fast friends with Lord Elrond. He came to know his twin sons, Elrohir and Elladan, and to a further extent, Elrohir's wife Imbes, and their daughter, Malrin.  
  
The longer Bilbo spent in Rivendell, the less he wanted to leave. And though Frerin wanted nothing more than to stay with his beloved in the place that seemed to make him glow, but he did have to return to his family and tell them that he is, in fact, engaged.  
  
And it was through this dilemma the Frerin faced, that he went to seek the council of Lord Elrond- who proposed this solution-  
  
Frerin leaves to attend to is business, while Bilbo remains in Rivendell until Frerin returns.  
  
And though Bilbo was saddened to learn of his beloved's departure, he knew that Frerin would return to him- he always did. 

 

What he didn't count on were the orcs lurking in the forests outside Rivendell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the bookmarks, comments, and kudos! This story is still unbeata'd, so sorry again!


	3. Leaves and Loss

“Mister Bilbo, can you tell me again how hobbit babes are made?”  
  
Bilbo sat reading in a small secluded green area, near the forest surrounded by trees and foliage. He glanced down to Malrin, who was sitting next to him with a flower tucked behind her ear, holding with a figurine of an elven warrior. She was looking at him with wide, curious eyes. Bilbo was stricken again with a sense of wonderment that Malrin was 18, nearly of age by the standards of man. Pushing those thoughts aside, he placed his book down.  
  
“Well, they grow out of the ground. You see,” he plucked two blades of grass from the ground, and held them up. “Whoever decides to have a child, must take a lock of hair from their own head, and one from their partners. Then,” he twisted the two blades of grass together. “You twine them together. Afterwords, you find a leaf.”  
  
“Why a leaf?” Malrin asked, her gaze turning to the trees shading them from the sun. Bilbo chuckled.  
  
“Well, the leaf is very important. But deciding what kind of leaf to use is often a very crucial part of the process. You see, different leaves have different meanings. For example, an oak leaf can symbolize strength, and maple leaves symbolize wisdom. It’s believed that the values that the leaves symbolize will be embodied in the child.”  
  
“Oh…” Malrin’s eyes were still trained on the canopy.  
  
Bilbo rolled the blades of grass between his fingers, looking at them thoughtfully.  
  
“Hmm. Once the leaf has been selected, you wrap it around the locks of hair, sort of like a case. The finally, you wrap the stem of a baby’s breath around the leaf, and tie it so it all stays together. You plant it, and tend to it like you would any other plant, but with more care and time. Some say that reading or singing to the child while it’s in the ground will help it develop. And after six months, the child will be grown.”  
  
Bilbo glanced at Malrin once more, and saw her laying in the stomach in the grass, her fingers running across the tops of it.  
  
“Are you going to have a child with Mister Frerin? Will it work if he’s a dwarf?” She asked, her eyes still roaming the grass.  
  
Bilbo choked on air, dropping the blades of grass.  
  
“Well, uhm, yes, I mean, perhaps, well-” he sputtered.  
  
“You could grow it right here.” Malrin mused, sinking her fingers into the ground. “I’ll read to it when you get busy.”  
  
“Malrin! W-We’re not married yet!” Bilbo protested, feeling his face heat up. Malrin sighed and rolled onto her back.  
  
“And when will you get married?”  
  
Bilbo thought back to the conversation the morning they left for Rivendell, Frerin’s reluctance to let Bilbo meet his family, and he felt doubt rise in him once again.  
  
“Soon enough, Malrin…”  
  
“You could always get married here, Miter Bilbo.” Malrin suggested, plucking the flower from behind her ear and holding it out to Bilbo, who took it and looked upon her fondly. He chuckled.  
  
“As tempting as that sounds, I have many relatives who would object. You see my cousin Lobelia-”  
  
“Master Baggins.”  
  
Looking up, Bilbo saw Lord Elrond walking towards them slowly. His eyes were downcast, and Bilbo knew immediately something was wrong.  
  
“Lord Elrond? Is everything alright?” he asked, his voice wavering slightly. Elrond bowed his head slightly.  
  
“Master Baggins… Master Frerin was found last night by a group of scouts on patrol.” Elrond said, his voice steady as a stream, but not unsympathetic or unaffected. Bilbo felt his heart stop, and he clenched around the stem of the flower he was holding.  
  
“He’s.. H-He’s okay, r-right? Please tell me he- he’s fine- right?”  
  
Elrond looked him in the eyes, and Bilbo could see remorse shining in them. “Master Frerin has died, Master Baggins.”  
  
Bilbo’s hand went slack and the flower fell slowly to the ground.  
  
All he could hear was a ringing sound, and his vision was suddenly blurred.  
  
He lost all thought and feeling, until he felt a pair of hands on his cheeks.  
  
His cheeks were wet. When did that happen?  
  
He could hear something else now.  
  
“Mister Bilbo? Mister Bilbo?”  
  
His vision became clearer he saw Malrin standing before him, her eyes shining with tears as well, and Lord Elrond beyond her, his gaze fixed sadly upon the both of them.  
  
“Y-Y-You’re… T-That… H-H-He’s fine, right?”  
  
“Mister Bilbo…”  
  
Elrond shook his head slowly.  
  
“Should you wish to see him, he is in your chambers. He will remain there until we send him to his family in the Blue Mountains.”  
  
Bilbo felt numb. He could barely understand was he was being told.  
  
“Master Baggins, you have my sincerest condolences.”  
  


* * *

He almost looked like he could be asleep. He almost looked like he could be asleep.  
  
Except his hair was neatly combed out unbraided, and Frerin’s hair never looked that tame when he was asleep.  
  
He was freshly cleaned, and his hands were folded on his chest, and the rest of his body was ramrod straight.  
  
His skin was white and his muscles were lax.  
  
It was unsettling, it was unnatural, it was wrong, and it wasn’t Frerin.  
  
That’s what he kept having to tell himself. It wasn’t Frerin.  
  
It couldn’t be. He couldn’t handle losing another loved one.  
  
With a shaking hand, he reached up and smoothed his thumb across his cheekbone, and tried to come to terms with this situation.  
  
Frerin was dead, and the cold reality finally crept it’s way into Bilbo’s heart.  
  


* * *

He ran from the room as quickly as possible, running through hallways and over bridges, never stopping once, until he was back in his secluded area, where he collapsed onto his knees and began to sob.  
  
Horrible, ugly, body-shaking sobs that he would call pathetic. He remained there until the sun began to set, and he had no tears left. He was simply shaking, gasping, and heaving, with his arms wrapped around his middle.  
  
“Mister Bilbo?”  
  
Bilbo gasped at started, sitting shock straight, suprised by the sudden interruption, and a small hand on his shoulder. “Mister Bilbo? They’re going to be taking Mister Frerin away soon, did you want to say goodbye?” Malrlin asked, walking closer to him. Bilbo shook his head. He couldn’t bear seeing his beloved’s lifeless form for even a second more.  
  
“N-No, Malrin, I-I’d rather not..”  
  
“Mister Bilbo…” Quickly, she pulled him into a hug, squeezing him as hard as she could. Bilbo hesitated, before hugging her in return.  
  
Pulling away after a long moment, Malrin held out her fist.  
  
“Malrin?” Bilbo asked, eyeing her hand curiously.  
  
“Grandfather thought these should go to you.” She explained, shaking her hand slightly to indicate that Bilbo should take them. He held out his hands, and Malrin dropped all of Frerin’s beads into his palm. Bilbo stared at them, remembering the stories Frerin told him about each one. He clutched them to his heart, and let out another shaky breath.  
  
“T-Thank you Malrin.” She nodded sadly and held out her other hand  
wordlessly.  
Bilbo held out his hand again, and Malrin placed something in his palm. However, it felt coarse.  
  
Bilbo looked down, and laying in his palm, was a lock of Frerin’s hair.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry


	4. Roots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo spends time coming to terms with his situation

Bilbo stared down at the curling lock of golden hair in his palm, his mouth agape. After a few moments spent staring at it, he glanced up to look at Malrin, who was looking down and shuffling her feet. “Malrin... W-What-?” he stuttered out. Malrin shrugged slightly.

“I thought maybe... you could use it to plant a babe.”

Bilbo blinked.   
“I know that it's not very proper, because Mister Frerin's gone, this could be a way to keep a part of him around.” she explained. “You can plant it right here.”

Bilbo was speechless. It wasn't that it was a _bad_ idea, but...

“I need more time, Malrin.” Again, his gaze returned to the lock of hair he held. “And... I need to return home. I c-can't stay here forever.” But the thought of returning to Bag End without Frein, and knowing that Frerin would never enter those halls again, simply deepened the divide of Bilbo's broken heart, and he clutched the beads and the lock of hair to his chest once more. Malrin sniffled, and wrapped her arms around Bilbo's shoulders.

“You can stay here as long as you want, Mister Bilbo”

 

* * *

 

Three weeks had passed since Frerin's death, and Bilbo found himself out on a balcony, gazing up at the twinkling abyss of stars hanging above him in the sky. His elbows rested upon the railing, where an elf's hands might come to lie.

He sighed, and wondered, not for the first time since Frerin's passing, if he had been delivered to his family safely, and if he had been buried. And while it wasn't the most cheerful train of thought, it was one he couldn't help but linger on.

So he stayed, thinking upon it, his hand hand slipping into his pocket and running his fingers over the beads he kept with him at all times. He could remember how they looked in Frerin's hair, and how each one was special to him. It was a bittersweet course of action, but Bilbo could not bring himself to let go of the beads.

Bilbo heard light footsteps approaching behind him, and took his hand from his pocket. Turning, he saw Elrohir walking towards him.

Elrohir wore his hair down, the dark strands spilling over his customary circlet of sapphire and silver, and down his back. His face was solemn as he approached.

He came to a stop next to Bilbo, and placed his hands on the railing. “The stars are quite lovely tonight.” Elrohir mused, glancing upwards, then moving his focus down to Bilbo, who nodded in agreement.

“Yes, they're very beautiful.” Elrohir smiled.

“You know, I would come here whenever I would need time alone from Elladan .” He drew his eyes back to the stars. “However, I seldom desired time alone. Elladan and I couldn't bare to be separated for too long.” He laughed to himself. “The same could be said now as well, but to a lesser extent. All my life I've had Elladan, Arwen, and my father. Now I also have Imbes and Malrin. I have little experience with being alone.” He sighed. “But I have known loss. My mother Celebrian, was captured and brutally tortured by orcs. Elladan and I managed to rescue her, but her mind and her spirit were forever damaged by her imprisonment. Soon she lost her desire to remain here and sailed west.”

Bilbo gasped.

“I-I'm so sorry Elrohir, I had no idea-” Elrohir silenced him with a smile.

“It's fine, Bilbo. That was a time long past, and the pain had dulled.” Suddenly, he knelt down and placed his hands on Bilbo' shoulders. “But I did not have to deal with my sorrows alone, Bilbo Baggins, and neither do you.” He squeezed Bilbo's shoulder, then stood and walked off, leaving Bilbo to his thoughts once again.

 

 

* * *

 

It has now been four weeks since Frerin's passing. And Bilbo was lost. He had fallen asleep and woken up completely disoriented. Now he found himself wandering the halls of Rivendell, unable to make heads or tails of where he was, what time it was, or how he came to be there. Everything was hazy and nonsensical. It felt as if the halls were repeating themselves over and over. He was clueless and wandering, no thoughts in his head other than _where am I?_ Again, he scanned his surroundings, until he saw two figures walking towards him from down the hall. Bilbo dizzily made his way to them.

“Excuse me?” He asked, his words sounding staggered. “Can you tell me where I am?”

“Mister Bilbo?” _That voice sounds familiar..._

“Master Baggins, are you well?”

He felt lightheaded, and even though the figures were coming closer, they were becoming more unclear. He felt unstable on his feet.

“No, I don't think I am.”

The ground was suddenly a lot closer than it was before, then everything was black.

 

 

When he opened his eyes again, he was in his bed, and a cold cloth was pressed to his forehead. He turned his head and saw Imbes sitting at his side. Her bright golden curls were pulled out of her eyes with a flower crown made out of purple daisies. She was radiant as always, in her white gown with a light lavender cape. Her sky blue eyes were shining with concern.

“Master Baggins, I'm glad you're finally awake.” She said.

“I'm sorry Imbes, why are you here?” Bilbo asked, sitting up. Her brow creased.

“You were roaming the halls earlier and Malrin and I came upon you, and you collapsed almost instantly afterwords.” She explained kindly, removing the cloth from his head. “Now tell me Master Baggins, when was the last time you ate?” she asked, her demeanor turned stern. Bilbo guiltily shrugged, glancing away.

Imbes gently put her hand under his chin and turned his head back to her slowly. “Please tell me Bilbo.” she pleaded. He closed his eyes, her sympathetic gaze too genuine. It made him feel even worse.

“A day or two, I suppose.” he confessed, and he heard Imbes sigh and her hand fell from his chin.

“Dearest Bilbo, there are many ways to handle grief. Starving oneself is not a course I would recommend.” Bilbo shook his head.

“It was not my intention to starve myself, it simply slipped my mind.” He explained. And it was the truth- food had not been on the forefront of his mind- and he had simply forgotten.

“A hobbit forgetting to eat a meal is akin to a fish forgetting to swim.” Imbes pointed out, folding her hands in her lap. “And you shall not be leaving this room until you're once again able to walk down the halls without collapsing.” Bilbo simply nodded, and Imbes smiled at him. “You know, if something were to happen to you, I know a great number who would be quite displeased. My daughter was most distressed when she saw you fall, and I was quite worried as well.”

“I never meant to worry you.” Bilbo defended, starting to feel lightheaded again. Imbes stroked his cheek.

“Hold on for a little longer, Malrin is bringing food.” She pleaded.

“Right- okay.” He conceded.

Not a moment afterwords, Malrin stepped inside, a tray balanced in her hands, and a satchel hanging off her shoulder, nearly brushing the polished ground.

“ _Emel,_ I brought the food you wanted, is Mister Bilbo awake yet?” Sh asked, walking quickly to her mother's side and presenting her with the tray. Once Imbes had taken it, she shrugged the satchel off her shoulders. She handed it to Imbes, before stepping up onto the chair her mother occupied. Imbes smiled and pulled Malrin into her lap.

“Yes, Malrin Master Bilbo is awake, and he needs food.” she explained, opening the satchel.

“Well I brought Lembas, and I brought cheese, and a few loaves of fruit bread, some whole fruits-” she prattled on listing what she brought excitedly and counting on her fingers. “-but Lindir stopped me from bringing wine.” She finished, and Bilbo's mind was whirling.

“Master Bilbo, here,” Imbes said, handing him a small portion of a piece of bread. Slowly Bilbo took it, and after eating it felt himself steady all at once. “Now drink,” she offered him a chalice filled with water, which Bilbo accepted most eagerly.

Malrin began humming, taking a a bundle of flowers from the satchel, and beginning to twist the stems together in a chain.

“Aren't these flowers beautiful, Mister Bilbo, mother? Elladan brought them for me.” She explained, and Imbes began running one hand though her hair, and taking the now empty goblet with the other. She placed it on the table next to the bed. She handed Bilbo a peach.

“Thank you, Imbes.” He said, gratefully, taking a bite. Imbes nodded in acknowledgment, taking some flowers for herself.

Things continues like this for a while, a peaceful atmosphere on the room. Bilbo continued to eat, and the sound of Imbes' and Malrin's humming filled the silence.

He looked upon them, the sunlight from outside making them glow, their faces adorned with smiles of delight brought by simply being in each others company. Bilbo could remember the feeling distantly from the time he spent with his own mother. Bilbo felt a pang of longing within him.

He continued to watch, as Imbes placed a crown of flowers onto Malrin's head, who beamed up at her in turn. Malrin fished her crown soon after, and held it our to Bilbo with a hopeful smile.

For the first time since Frerin's death, Bilbo felt his heart fill with happiness, and accepted the gift with a watery smile.

 

 

* * *

 

Seven weeks now, Bilbo has remained in Rivendell.

He sat leaning against a tree, running his thumb and forefinger along his strand of Frerin's hair, thinking of Malrin's suggestion to stay in Rivendell and plant a child.

He wondered what was happening in The Shire, if his relatives had become worried about his disappearance. Maybe he should...

“When do you plan on returning home?”

Bilbo looked above him to see Elladan sitting high in a tree one leg idly swinging while the other lay outstretched upon the branch he was perched. He was lazily carving what looked like the beginnings of a small bow. His hair was tied up, as he always wore it. It was one of the only ways to distinguish Elladan from Elrohir. That, and Elrohir's circlet was adorned with a sapphire, and Elladan's a ruby.

And of course, the fact that Elladan was considerably colder to Bilbo than Elrohir was.

“Well Master Elladan, I was-”

“You know that my family is very fond of you, Master Baggins.” Elladan cut him off.

“Yes I know but-”

“They will be distressed when you leave.” Elladan continued, heedless of Bilbo's interruption, a wood shaving falling from where sat.

“I should hope no-”

“But I for one-”

“Oh would you stop that!” Bilbo cried, throwing his hands in the air. “I am trying to speak!”

Elladan dropped from the tree with a soft 'thump' onto the grass, glowering down at Bilbo.

“Then speak, halfling. Tell me of your plans to leave, and I shall begin preparations immediately.” He snapped. “Should you be so foolish to leave and return to a life filled with people who can go for months without sparing you a passing thought- be my guest. But do not think I shall be pleased should you chose to come back to Rivendell if you're reception in Hobbiton is not what you expect.” With that, he turned on his heel and left.

 

Later that afternoon, when Bilbo had returned to his room, he found a book detailing the creation of fautlings upon his bed. It was one he knew well- it was from his own bookshelf. Next to it on the cover lay a few small wood shavings.

He picked up the book and opened it, refreshing his memory on the types of soil most suitable for child growth.

 

* * *

 

After searching Rivndell from morning until noon, Bilbo came across Lord Elrond walking along the outskirts.

Bilbo cleared his throat as he walked up behind him.

“Lord Elrond? May I have a word?” He asked, rocking back onto the balls of his feet nervously when the elf lord turned around and smiled kindly down at him.

“Of course, Bilbo Baggins. Do you have need of anything?” Elrond replied, his eyes gleaming.

“Yes, actually, I was wondering if I could-” Bilbo cleared his throat, “-extend my stay here in Rivendell.” Elrond's smile grew.

“Of course, Bilbo Baggins. And how long do you plan on staying?” Elrond inquired, grasping Bilbo's shoulder.

“Umm... Indefinitely?” Bilbo proposed, nervously fiddling with the braid in his hair. “If that's okay by you.”

“You are more than welcome. I'll have someone sent to the shire to retrieve your possessions.”

'Oh no,” Bilbo protested, “I can go on my own.”

Elrond chuckled. “It's no trouble, Master Bilbo. I believe you have your own business to attended to here. Imbes and Malrin shall assist you in whatever you need. They have knowledge of the best places to suit your... gardening needs.” He said, before walking away to make arrangements.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you were curious, there's only one more chapter before the company shows up :)
> 
> thanks for all the comments and kudos!


	5. Miracles Grow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a precious jewel sprouts from the ground.

He was in his favorite clearing, the one surrounded by trees. It was here that he spent most f his time with Frerin, and also where he revived news of his death. While it was a bitter reminder, it was also filled with happier, brighter memory. Furthermore, it was secluded and beautiful. It got just the right amount of sun, as well.

“I imagine the ground here would work.” Bilbo mused, placing his hand to the green grass. Behind him, Imbes stood with a shining silver spade, and a pouch filled with soil.

“Would you like to begin now?” She offered, holding out the items to him. Bilbo smiled and accepted them. He felt his eyes begin to water.

“Y-Yes, thank you Imbes.” He began digging his hole in the ground. Deep and wide enough to grow a child. The earth was soft and moist, and smelt like his gardens back home. He felt a surge of homesickness, a longing for the shire.

He shook it away. The Shire would not be his home again for a long while. He finished digging and sat up, brushing his hands off and smiling softy down at the hole he had dug in the ground. This tiny hole, from which a hobbit will grow. Bilbo laughed to himself, remarking at the fact that it is from holes hobbits grow, and into holes they return.

He opened the soil pouch and lined the bottom and he sides of the hole he had dug.

“I'll need the leaves and the baby's breath before I can continue,” he remarked, glancing behind him at Imbes, who had moved closer to him. “My husband and daughter shall be here soon, with the rest of your materials.” Imbes told him, glancing at the entrance to the clearing.

And just as she said, not a moment later Elrohir and Malrin were coming down the pathway, Elrohir carefully holding a variety of leaves, and Marlin holding a bundle of baby's breath. They drew closer, and Bilbo smiled at them. Elrohir smiled in return, and offered the leaves to him.

“I gathered many, all of different sizes and thickness. I agree with your choice of the oak leaf, it's very suitable. The oak is a noble tree, and I'm sure you're child will not need the help of this leaf to embody it's virtue.” Bilbo felt his heart warm, and took the leaves gratefully.

“Thank you, Elrohir.” He gazed down at the leaves in his palm, before selecting one that wasn't too large, light in color, with no visible holes. In a way, it reminded him of Frerin. Bilbo reached into his pocket, and pulled out the lock of Frein's hair, he looked down at it, how it still managed to gleam in the sun, and swallowed back emotions that threatened to spill over.

He took out another lock of hair, this one a light chestnut brown- his own. With slightly trembling hands, he twisted them together. He let out a shaky breath, before wrapping the intertwined hairs in the oak leaf. Bilbo looked up at Malrin, who was clutching the stems of the flowers tightly. She brought them to him wordlessly. Bilbo ran his fingers over the small, soft flowers, their petals tickling his fingertips.

He lifted one out, and tied the stem around the leaf. Bilbo stared down at it, and all was silent, sans the rustling of leaves and the distant lull of the falls. He reached up and wiped at his watering eyes, before he gently placed the seed in the ground. He covered it oh-so gently covered it in soil. He patted the ground firm, then stood up. His eyes were now dripping with tears. Imbes placed a hand upon his shoulder.

“All is well, Bilbo Baggins.”

 

* * *

 

There were delicate purple flowers blossoming from the soil plot. Curling leaves were slipping out from under them. The flowers sparkled in the sunlight. Sitting next to the growing child, Malrin sat with a book in her hands, reading a tale about a rabbit in Sindarin. Bilbo grinned from where he watched, leaning against a tree near the entrance.

When Malrin finished, she shit the book and set it down. She lay down on the ground, and placed one finger delicately against one of the leaves, and continued to talk in the language Bilbo had a limited understanding of. She began kicking her legs idly, when she looked up and saw Bilbo.

“Ah! Hello Mister Bilbo. I was just reading a story to _Tithen Alf.”_ She said, pointing to her closed book.

“ _Tithen Alf?”_ Bilbo asked, the Sindarin coming put clumsily on his inexperienced tongue.

“It means little flower. Malin explained. “Say, would you like to learn Sindarin, Mister Bilbo? _Emel_ could teach you. I could teach you a little, but I don't think I'd be a very good teacher.” She offered.

Bilbo chuckled and sat across from Malrin, and idly fingered one of the purple petals on his child's blossom.

“I would be honored if you taught me some of your language, Malrin.” he said, grinning when Marlin sat up quickly and grabbed her book.

“Alright! So...”

 

* * *

 

The child was now in full bloom, the sparkling purple flowers were now large and glittering. The leave snow had swirling paths of silver on them, and small golden vines were tumbling around them gracefully.

Bilbo stood in the clearing, with Elrohir, Elladan, and Imbes.

“Today is the day.” Bilbo said quietly., watching as the soft breeze moved the foliage.

'“I've never seen a plant so peculiar. How will you know when to pull it out?” Elladan asked, curiously gazing at the odd flower.

“Elladan, it is a _child,”_ Elrohir, who was holding a large bowl filled with water, admonished. Elladan shrugged.

“It's still a plant.” Elrohir opened his mouth to correct him, but Bilbo beat him to it.

“Technically it is a plant, Elladan. But beneath it grows a child, _my_ child, and I would appreciate if you did not talk about them like they are a radish.” he snapped. Elrohir and Imbes tried to stifle their laughs,and Elladan shrugged.

“Sure. But that doesn't answer my question.” Elladan complained. “When will you know to take them out of the ground?” Bilbo glanced up at the trees.

“When the leaves begin to shake back and forth.”

“Like that?” Elladan asked, pointing to the now quickly moving flowers. Bilbo gasped and fell to his knees, quickly grabbing the golden vines, and pulling upwards.

And from the ground, a tiny babe was pulled, eyes closed, sleepily gurgling, and covered in soil. Imbbes dipped a soft cloth into the bowl of water Elrohir held, and gave it to Bilbo, who began to clean off his child. His daughter.

Once all the dirt had been carefully cleaned away, Bilbo swaddled his child in a royal blue blanket, one made from the many gifts of silk he had received from Frerin.

He stared down at his daughter, whisps of bright blonde hair on her head,and his heart felt filled to bursting. He saw his child, _Frerin's_ child, here in his arms, and he felt a joy no words could express. He could feel his cheeks becoming wet, but he didn't care.

Then she opened her eyes and- _oh._

He never thought he'd see that shade of blue again.

“What shall you call her?” He heard Imbes ask.

And Bilbo knew, he could hear Frerin's voice as he stroked her soft cheek.

“My little Emerald.” Bilbo whispered.

In his arms, Emerald cooed, and Bilbo pressed her softly against him, listening to her even breathing.

He knew then that the worst was behind him.

 

 

* * *

 

“Just what were you two up to, hm?”

Bilbo stood with his hands on his hips, looking sternly down at the two children in front of him.

Now at three years old, Emerald's hair was long enough to braid, and Frerin's silver beads were shining proudly within her curling golden tresses.

She stood shuffling her feet next to Malrin, who had also grown. She was now tall enough to reach Bilbo's chest.

They looked very different, Malrin's short, dark hair and taller figure, dressed in elven play clothes, next to his daughter, adorned in typical clothes befitting of a hobbit child that he had sewn himself. However, they wore nearly identical looks of guilt.

“We weren't doing nothing bad, papa...” Emerald muttered, here eyes purposefully not looking at the broken glass bowl that lay shattered before them. “I just wanted to see if I could reach it. 'Rin was just helping me...”

Bilbo raised an eyebrow.

“Uh-huh. Malrin?” Bilbo asked, his tone of voice firm. “Your parents and I have told you not to let Emerald lead you to do anything irresponsible. What do you have to say for yourself? He pressed.

“I'm sorry Mister Bilbo...” Malrin apologized meekly. Bilbo nodded.

“Good. Now you get out of here it's unsafe to stand around broken glass with bare feet.” He shooed them with his hands. Malrin took Emerald's hand and lead her away.

Bilbo rolled up his sleeves and huffed out a sigh. “I best get working on cleaning this mess up. “

 

 

Later, Bilbo heard the voices of his daughter and Malrin as he passed Malrin's room. He stopped before the entrance, hiding behind a column and listening.

“I didn't mean to get you in trouble, 'Rin...”

“It wasn't your fault Emerald, it was mine.”

He heard Emerald sniffle.

“Does this mean you won't play with me anymore?” She asked.

“No way,” Malrin said quickly. “Do you wanna see if you can reach the top of my desk?”

 

 

* * *

 

“Why can't Mister Elladan teach _me_ how to use weapons, too?” Emerald whined, burying her face into her pillow. Bilbo sighed, exasperated.

“You're far to young, Emerald. Besides, you're a hobbit. You have no need for weapons and the like.”

“But I'm half dwarf papa! Dwarves have need for weapons! And it's no fair Marlin gets to learn and I don't!”

“Malrin is older than you, Emerald! You're only six!And her uncle was more than willing to teach her!” Bilbo cried, growing frustrated. Emerald's face turned red.

“Mister Elladan likes me too! He'd-”

“That's enough, Emerald!” he cried. Emerald looked stunned for a moment. Before she threw herself into her mattress and screamed, her small voice muffled by the soft down. Bilbo got up and left her room, throwing his hands in the air.

 

 

He returned later, to find her sleeping soundly, her arms wrapped around her pillow. He sat down beside her and ran his hand through her hair. She shifted and opened her eyes. She looked apologetically up at him, her eyes still half closed.

“I'm sorry I screamed, papa.” she slurred. Bilbo leaned down and kissed her forehead.

“I'm sorry I raised my voice at you, my little emerald.” he offered. She sat up and hugged him. He pulled her into his lap and rocked her slowly.

 

* * *

 

It was a few days after his daughter's eighth birthday when it happened. Bilbo was laying in his clearing, when Malrin dropped down on him from above, a habit she developed from her uncle.

Malrin was now barely on the cusp of adolescence. She was now only slightly shorter than Bilbo. She still wore her hair short, but she had begun to wear two braids on either side of her face, much to Emerald's delight. She had traded in her crown of flowers for a circlet of gold, and her clothes resembled the light and leafy armor of the woodland elves. She had never quite taken to wearing shoes, thanks to Bilbo's influence, but she was all the more nimble for it.

“Mister Bilbo! Did you hear the news? There were-”

“Papa!”

Malrin and Bilbo turned to see Emerald running into the clearing.

Like Malrin, Emerald had also changed. She was slightly taller than the average hobbit fauntling would be at her age. Her feet were smaller than what was typical, but no less furry. Her skin was peppered with freckles, and her knees were pink and scraped. She would often wear dark blue, Frerin's blue, and today was no exception. She still proudly wore her father's beads in her hair, and she always wore a silver bracelet with a single flower adornment.

She ran up to Bilbo, and began trying to explain something, while breathing heavily.

“Coming- Elrond- thirteen of them-” she stopped and bent over. She held up a finger. Malrin and Bilbo waited for a moment, Malrin hopping from foot to foot excitedly.

“What was that, Emerald?” Bilbo asked.

She finally collected herself.

“Lord Elrond has found thirteen dwarves outside, running from orcs! Papa! Dwarves!” she ran up to him and hugged him tightly, and Bilbo laughed. “Do you think any of them knew father? Do you think they'll tell me stories of the mountains? Do you think they'll sing us songs!” She giggled and let go of Bilbo, and spinning in a circle.

“Dwarves! In Rivendell!”

 

 

 


	6. Silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some important things come to light

Thorin Oakenshield, king under the mountain, was not having a pleasant time whatsoever.

Just last night, his company was almost devoured by three most foul mountain trolls. If not for Gandalf, who had shown up just before they were prepared to devour nearly a fourth of his company, they would all surely be dead.

Now, just after they had been forced to _run_ from an orc pack, after being saved by _elves,_ of all things, he was now _in their home._ He was nearly seething with anger.

But his company needed food and rest, and so they begrudgingly accepted Lord Elrond's hospitality.

So he sat next to the noble elf and Gandalf, as his company 'dined' upon the 'food' the elves had served. Thorin ate silently, not trusting his tongue to be kind, and let Gandalf do the talking, as he suggested.

“We had stopped in the Shire, looking to hire a burglar for our mission.” Gandalf told Elrond, who was listening intently.

“A halfling join a company of dwarves?” Elrond asked, his brow furrowing. “Why, Gandalf? That is strange even for you.” Gandalf chuckled.

“Yes I suppose it sounds odd. However when we arrived, he was nowhere to be found. Apparently, nobody in the Shire has seen Bilbo Baggins for all of eight years.” Gandalf elaborated. Lord Elrond frowned, and sat back in his chair. Thorin raied an eyebrow.

“Bilbo Baggins, you say?” He inquired loftily.

“The same.” Gandalf affirmed, nodding.

“What does it matter?” Thorin butted in. “The halfling was nowhere to be found- he is not essential to this quest.” Gadalf frowned. Elrond shook his head, looking amused. Thorin would have liked to punch that look right of his stupid elven face. Instead, he started to glare down into his now empty goblet

“Not so, Thorin Oakensheild, for Bilbo Baggins is here in Rivendell.” Elrond said. Gandalf choked on the wine he was drinking.

He cleared his throat.

“Whatever is Bilbo Baggins doing here in Rivendell?”

Elrond sighed.

“Well, that is quite the story, and one I have no doubt Master Oakenshild will have much interest in. You see-”

“Lord Elrond!”

A high pitched whisper interrupted Elrond. Thorin looked down to see a small child with blonde hair tugging on Lord Elrond's sleeve. The elf lord's demeanor softened.

“Yes, Emerald?” He said quietly. The child bounced on her- hairy- toes.

“Can I meet the dwarves now?” She pleaded. Thorin raised an eyebrow and looked to Gandalf, who was looking at the child with a strange mix of bewilderment and mystification.

“Yes, you can. This is Thorin-”

“Thank you Lord Elrond!” Emerald exclaimed, completely ignoring Thorin, and instead running down to the company, where she was greeted most warmly.

“Who was that?” Gandalf asked Elrond, his gray eyes still on Emerald, watching as the dwarves each introduced themselves.

“That, Mithrandir, is Emerald Baggins. One of the reasons Bilbo is still here in Rivendell.” Elrond told him, smiling fondly at the child. Eight years ago her-” he glanced at Thorin quickly, before looking at Gandalf once more. “-fathers came to Rivendell to visit. Due to unfortunate circumstances, Bilbo has stayed here.”

Gandalf rubbed his hands together.

“And what of her other father?”

Elrond looked down, his eyes shadowed. Gandalf made a sound of acknowledgment.

“Uncle!”

Thorin turned, and saw Fíli and Kíli runnin-g towards him, Fíli holding Emerald.

“What is it?' Thorin stood up. Fíli thrust a trembling Emerald out to him.

“Look at her hair, uncle.” Kíli said.

Thorin looked on her hair. It looked almost identical to his brother's. Though he felt his hear give a painful tug at the sight, he dismissed it quickly. That was until, he saw the twinkling of silver within it. Slowly, he took one f her braids into his hand, and Emerald flinched, her eyes tightly closed.

He ran his thumb over the intricately detailed silver bead, one that bore the symbol of the line of Durin. It was a bead he knew well. It was Frerin's bead. His hand tightened around it, and Emerald squeaked.

Suddenly, Thorin was being pulled back from Emerald by a firm hand.

He glanced up to see Elrond glowering at him.

“That is _quite_ enough, Thorin Oakensheild.” Lord Elrond said, moving past him to take Emerald out of Fíli's arms. He set her on the ground, and she immediately ran away.

Thorin turned to Lord Elrond.

“How did she get that?!” Thorin growled, pointing to where Emerald once stood. “Where did she get my brother's bead?” Everything had fallen silent

Elrond however, was not phased, and held his ground.

“She wears Frerin's bead because it is rightfully hers.” He said, steadfast. Thorin snarled.

“ _Liar._ What claim does that child have to the line of Durin?” He snapped.

“Because she hails from it. She is Emerald, daughter of Frerin.” Elrond stated, his tone leaving no room for argument.

Thorin, however, did not seem to agree, as he opened his mouth to begin one.

Before he could however, he felt a sharp kick to to the back of his knee, causing them to buckle. He fell in kneeling position, and he looked wide-eyed up at Fíli and Kíli, who were glaring at someone who stood behind Thorin.

“ _Malrin._ ” Elrond said sharply. Thorin turned his neck to see a young elf standing above him. Glaring something fierce.

“How _dare_ you come here and say that Emerald has no claim to her father's beads? Then send her running? Mister Frerein would had been ashamed of you!” Marlin yelled. Thorin slowly stood up, and stared down into her eyes, and saw honest fury and disappointment. He felt guilt crawl up his back. She was right, even if this wasn't Frerin's child, he would still be ashamed of Thorin's behavior. He bowed his head.

“I'm sorry. My behavior was uncalled for.” He apologized. Malrin shook her head.

“I'm not the one you need to tell, Mister Thorin.” She stated, before walking off. Lord Elrond sighed.

“I'm very sorry for my granddaughter's behavior.” He said sincerely. Thorin nodded. “I believe this gathering is over.” He turned to Gandalf, who was watching the exchange with an unreadable expression. “Now, I believe you said something about a map?”

 

 

* * *

 

After Lord Elrond had revealed the presence of the moon runes, Thorin was making his way back to his company. Balin had left soon after the meaning was revealed, Thorin stayed behind to discuss the venture with Gandalf.

He walked down the open halls of Rivndell, cursing the elves, and cursing this place in general. He was in fact, so absorbed in his brooding, he didn't realize that he was not alone in the hall until he collided with a smaller body.

He huffed out a breath of air, and he saw the smaller figure tumble to the ground. Without a second thought, he offered a hand to them.

“I'm sorry, I was not watching where I was walking.” He offered. He felt a small hand in his, and he pulled them upwards. When he saw who he had bumped into, his breath caught slightly.

There was a sort man, a halfling. His curly hair was a rich brown color, and slightly disheveled from his fall. The moonlight made his skin glow, skin that was sprinkled with small freckles. His eyes were as bright and clear as a flawless green emeralds. He had a bashful smile on his face.

“I'm sorry as well, I wasn't watching where I was going.” he ran a hand through his hair, and maybe it was the moonlight, but Thorin saw a flash of sliver for half a second, before it was gone. “I ate to ask but have you seen a little girl anywhere?”

Thorin stiffened, remembering Emerald, who he had frightened into running away.

“No,” he replied gruffly, “I have not.”  
The halfling- who Thorin could now deduce was Bilbo Baggins- the one who was supposed to be his burglar's face fell. Thorin felt a sense of responsibility at the disappearance of this child, though.

“I'll help you find her, if you'd like.”

Bilbo's demeanor brightened very quickly, and he smiled, relived.

“Will you? Thank you! I've checked her rooms, Malrin's rooms...”

 

 

* * *

 

“You!”

Malrin turned around to see the two dwarves who had helped upset Emerald earlier approach her. She frowned at them. The dark haired one with no beard frowned back at her. “You're the one who kicked our uncle!” He accused, pointing a finger down at her. She crossed her arms.

“And you're the ones who made Emerald cry. I should kick you too.” She pointed out. The dark haired one looked ready to say something, but the one with golden hair like Emerald's put a hand on his shoulder, and the dark haired one said nothing. Instead, the fair haired one spoke.

“About that, we were looking for, er, Emerald. We wanted to apologize to her.”

At this, Malrin perked up.

“Really? You're in luck then-” she grabbed the blonde one's hand. “I know where she is, I'll take you there.” She began walking, taking him with her.

“T-Thanks, uh, Malrin?” The blonde one asked. The dark haired one was still frowning.

“Yes, I'm Malrin, daughter of Elrohir and Imbes. Who are you?” She asked, not turning around as she lead them through a mass of trees.

“Fíli,”one said. He turned to look at the other, who muttered,

“And Kíli.”

Fíli, who Malrin decided she liked much more than Kíli, added ,

“At your service.” Malrin stopped suddenly.

“You're Mister Frerin's nephews!” she exclaimed, and they nodded, glancing at each other. “I should have known.” she started walking again. “You look just like him, Fíli.”

 

They eventually came to a small fountain, one that was inconspicuous and out of the way. Emerald sat against it, holding her bead in her hair. She looked up when she heard the approaching footsteps. She smiled when she saw Malrin, but her face fell when she saw Fíli and Kíli.

Malrin let go of Fíli's hand, and walked over to Emerald. She knelt down.

“Why'd you bring them here, 'Rin?” Emerald asked quietly, quickly braiding the bead back into her hair.

Fíli stepped forward.

“We want to apologize , Miss Emerald.” He said. Kíli quickly followed.

“We didn't mean to scare you, we just figured...” He trailed off, looking at his brother for help.

“We were exited to find out we have a cousin, you see, and we anted to show Thorin he had a niece.”

“We knew that Uncle Frerin was courting a hobbit, you see, but we were sworn to secrecy, and we always keep our promises.”

“So when we saw you, with Uncle Frerin's hair, his bead, and the eyes of a Durin, we just had to show Uncle Thorin...” Fíli trailed off, looking apologetically at Emerald, who blinked up at them.

“We had no idea he'd react like that. The again, he didn't really know.” Kíli finished.   
“You're... my cousins?” She asked, looking from one to the other. They nodded, and Emerald sprang up. “Really?” She ran over to them. “Tell me about our family! And about my father! Do you know any songs? Papa says dwarves have excellent songs!”

Fíli and Kíli laughed, and they all sat down next to the fountain.

 

 

* * *

 

Bilbo and Thorin found them there, the four of them sitting in a square, listening to Fíli and Kíli tell stories.

Bilbo let out a sigh of relief, and ran to Emerald, picking her up and spinning her. She laughed.

“Papa! Papa! Put me down!” She giggled, and Bilbo set her on the ground.

“I've been looking everywhere for you, Emerald! Why were you hiding out here?” he asked, looking around.

“That's not important, Papa! These are my cousins!” She said joyously, pointing to Fíli and Kíli. Bilbo froze.

“What.” Bilbo deadpanned.

“They're the sons of Father's sister, Dís, and that's” she pointed at Thorin, “My uncle Thorin.”

“What.”

Thorin flt himself go slightly dizzy.

“Nope.” he said, then passed out on the ground.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the comments and kudos!! i so appreciate it!


	7. Concerning Contracts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo is faced with a dilemma of the quest variety

When Thorin came to, he was laying in a bed that was far softer than he was accustomed to. He opened his eyes to see the concerned faces of his nephews. They grinned brightly when they saw he had opened his eyes.

“See! He's fine,” Kíli exclaimed, turning to face someone Thorin could not see. Fíli grabbed his uncle's hand and pulled him upright.

“ Why am I here?” Thorin asked, looking around at his surroundings. He was in a typical room in Rivendell. Kíli laughed.

“ You fell stone cold when we told you about... Well, Emerald.” Fíli explained. Thorin's brow creased.

“ You mean the hobbit child?” Thorin inquired. It was then he remembered what he had heard before he had passed out. “You mean to tell me that my brother had a child with a halfling? With a  _ male  _ halfling, and I knew nothing about it?” He scoffed. “Do you take me for a fool?” Fíli and Kíli flinched. “Even if it wasn't impossible, Frerin would have told me if he had pledged himself to a  _ hobbit. _ ” Fíli cleared his throat.

“ Yes, about that,” he began, but was cut off by Bilbo, who stood up angrily.

“ You have the  _ nerve?!”  _ He cried. He walked to Thorin's bedside, pushing away Fíli and Kíli to glare down at Thorin, who stared back defiantly.

“ Frerin told me everything, he would not have hidden this from me.” He stated with utter confidence. “And even so, I find it hard to believe my brother would court a hobbit of all things.” Bilbo's face turned red.

“ Frerin had said that his family wouldn't have approved of it.” he remarked bitterly. He turned on his heel and began to walk off. “I can see now what he meant. Thorin scoffed.

“ You have no proof you even knew my brother, halfling.” He pointed out smugly. Bilbo turned to him again, and slowly reached up to his hair. With utter surety in his motions, he took his engagement bead out of his hair, and held it out to Thorin, who leaned closer to get a better look at it.

And make no mistake, he knew that bead. It was Frerin's.

He remembered Frerin coming home after one of his journeys, looking like an excited pup. He had thrown himself into the creation of an engagement bead, and it had taken him many tries to perfect his design. When he had finished, he took great pride in showing it off.

He had never returned, and Thorin had never known what came of his proposal.

Until now.

“ I hope this proof suffices.” Bilbo said coldly, before deftly placing his bead back into his hair and walking out of the room.

Thorin remained speechless for a moment after Bilbo had left. Before he coughed.

“ Then it's true...” he whispered. He looked upon his nephews. “And the child? Is she truly my niece?” Kíli nodded. Thorin looked shattered.

“ How? How is that possible?” he asked brokenly.

“ I came out of the ground, like all hobbit babes do.” 

Thorin looked down, noticing for the first time Emerald's presence in the room. “Though I’m a dwobbit actually.” she prattled on, not heeding the storm of emotions Thorin was dealing with. She looked up at him, her expression amusingly stern. “But I’m not gonna talk to you about me or Father or Papa until you apologize to him.” She stated, then left the room. Kíli followed her.

Fíli sighed. 

“You should go see them both. Uncle, you made a fool of yourself.” He remarked quietly yet sincerely. He then left, leaving thorin feeling ashamed and confused. 

 

* * *

 

“Bilbo Baggins.” 

Sitting on a bench and looking behind him, he saw a tall man with a long grey beard, bushy eyebrows and twinkling eyes. He had long grey robes and a large pointy hat. He looked remarkably familiar. 

“I’m sorry, do we know each other?” Bilbo asked. Gandalf frowned. 

“I am Gandalf, and Gandalf means me.” He said. Bilbo thought for a moment. He distantly remembered his mother mentioning Gandalf. 

“Not Gandalf the Grey, surely? My mother used to speak very highly of you.” Bilbo said, his demeanor brightening. Gandalf’s frown dissipated, and he sat down next to Bilbo on the bench. 

“Yes, Belladonna Took and I were old friends, and I had hoped you and I could become the same.” The wise old wizard told Bilbo, who raised an eyebrow. Gandalf chuckled. “I would like to invite you to share in an adventure.” He proposed. Bilbo cocked his head curiously. 

“An adventure?”

“Yes an adventure. I’ve come to Rivendell with a company of dwarves. We’re heading out to the lonely mountain. We seek to reclaim Erebor.” Gandalf said. Bilbo’s eyes widened. 

“What about Smaug? You can’t think you can reclaim the mountain while he still lives.”  Bilbo admonished. 

“Maybe not alone, but the dwarves will come to the call of whomever has-”

“The Arkenstone. But it’s still in the mountain with Smaug.” Bilbo finished for Gandalf. Gandalf hummed in affirmation. 

“Which is why we need a burglar.”

“An expert I’d imagine. Who’d you employ?” 

Gandalf eyes twinkled in amusement, and he pulled out a piece of paper folded many times. He handed it to Bilbo. 

“Well, I was hoping we could employ you, Bilbo Baggins. 

Bilbo started, nearly dropping the paper Gandalf had given him.

“Me? I’m no burglar, Gandalf. I’m a hobbit. I haven’t stolen anything since I was a tween running about in Farmer Magot’s fields.” Gandalf raised an eyebrow. 

“Were you ever caught?" Gandalf inquired. Bilbo shook his head. 

“Then an expert burglar you are.” Gandalf decided, rising. “The document I handed you is the contract of this venture. We leave in three days time. If you choose to join us, find Balin and give him the contract.” Gandalf finished, then left Bilbo to his thoughts. Hesitantly, Bilbo unfolded the contract. 

  
  


When Bilbo had finished reading the contract, he was somewhat aghast, and quite conflicted. 

On one hand, he would gladly go on this quest to help reclaim the kingdom Frerin had spoken so highly of. Nobody should be deprived of a home. 

On the other hand, the contract said explicitly that there was no guarantee that he would return alive. And maybe eight years ago, Bilbo would have accepted this quest  with little thought to the consequences. But now he had Emerald, and he couldn’t just leave her alone here in Rivendell, not knowing if he could come back. He wouldn’t dare risk Emerald losing both her parents. 

But then again, if Erebor was reclaimed, Emerald would be able to see the halls of her ancestors, and live among her people. Sighing, Bilbo stood up and went to go seek the counsel of someone he knew would lead him in the right direction. 

 

* * *

 

Bilbo found Imbes sitting with Elrohir in a gazebo near the falls. The moonlight made the falls shine silver and the leaves on the surrounding foliage looked midnight blue. Imbes and Elrohir were both clad and white, and against the falls they looked to be glowing. 

Elrohir was laying against the gazebo railing, on a bench, with Imbes laying against his chest. Elrohir was moving his fingers through her light curls, while Imbes wrote in a leather journal. 

Bilbo saw how serene they looked, and he felt a wistful sort of happiness.It has been eight years since Frerin’s passing, and he no longer felt a heart-wrenching pain at everything that reminded him of his lost love, but he still felt a dull phantom pain, like a hole inside him that widening a fraction. 

Even so, he pushed the feelings aside and walked up to them. 

“Imbes? Elrohir?” 

They turned to him, and they both smiled, and Imbes set down her journal. Elrohir beckoned him closer. 

“Greetings Bilbo. What brings you here?” Elrohir asked. Bilbo sat down on the bench oppose from the couple. 

“Well… Gandalf has asked if I would join the dwarves on their… Journey. But I’m concerned about Emerald. If I leave, I may not come back…” he trailed off. Imbes nodded in understanding.  “And I don’t know if I can leave knowing that.” 

“I know you, Bilbo Baggins, and your heart is in the right place.” Imbes said. Her features portrayed nothing but honesty, and she added. “And I know, that when you leave on this quest, you shall return.” Elrohir hummed in agreement. 

“Rest assured also, that Emerald.shall be in the best care when you leave.” Elrohir added. Bilbo’s eyes widened. 

“When I leave on this quest?” He pointed out, noticing they said when, not if. 

Imbes just picked up her journal, and Elrohir nodded, saying nothing more.

Slightly unnerved, Bilbo left  the gazebo quickly. 

 

* * *

 

Sitting at his desk, Bilbo’s pen was hovering over the signature line his contract. Every time he thought to sign his name, he lost the nerve and had to set his pen down. He put his head in his hands. It was late- later than he would typically be up- but he just couldn’t seem to fall asleep. 

He gazed out over the grounds of Rivendell. From here he could see the company of dwarves, camping outside. Emerald was mingling with them, and Thorin Oakenshield was watching them from the outskirts of the group. He could barely make out the far off forms of Imbes and Elrohir in the gazebo. He saw Elrond and Gandalf walking across the bridges.He could not make out what they were saying, due to the noise of the dwarves. 

He sighed, infinitely frustrated, and pushed himself away from his desk. He needed to read something. He stood up and turned, but stopped when he saw Malrin sitting on his bookchest. Her arms were crossed, and she was frowning at the ground. 

“Malrin, what are you doing?”  he wondered, walking towards her. She shrugged.   
“What are  _ you,  _ doing Mister Bilbo?” she snapped back, slipping off the chest. She walked over to h over to his desk and pulled the contract off of it. “You want to go with the dwarves to Erebor, don’t you.” She glared down at the paper in her hands. “You’re going to reclaim Erebor, then you’re planning on moving there.” she threw the contract on the ground. “Then you’ll take Emerald there too.” she hissed. 

Bilbo was completely taken aback. This sort of viciousness was completely out of character for Malrin. In all the years he’d known her she’d never behaved like this.

“Where’s all this coming from?” He demanded, reaching down to pick up his contract, but was stopped when Malrin put her foot on it. 

“Where indeed, Mister Bilbo. Emerald already likes the dwarves more than me.” She picked up the contract and ran over to Bilbo’s desk, pointing out to where Emerald was being carried around of Kíli’s shoulders. “That’s  _ my  _ job.” 

“I don’t think that’s  _ your  _ anything, Malrin.” Bilbo said firmly. Malrin ignored him, and continued to glower at the dwarves. “Malrin, are you jealous of the dwarves?” 

Marlin turned to face him. “Obviously, Mister Bilbo.  _ I  _ was ‘cousin ‘Rin’ before she even knew she had real cousins.” 

“ _ Malrin-” _

“Maybe Lindir was right about the dwarves.” she growled, before taking the contract and running from the room. 

“Malrin!” Bilbo shouted,  following after her without a moment's delay. 

However, he didn’t need to run far, as Malrin collapsed halfway down the hallway. Bilbo slowed down, and crouched to her level. “What’s going on, Mal-”

She picked up the contract and shoved it into his arms. 

“I’m sorry.” she murmured. “I just…the contract says that those dwarves can’t guarantee your safety. What if Emerald loses you, too? What if those dwarves leave you for dead?” She stared down at her hands. “You would have taken Emerald to Erebor even if you didn’t accept the quest, wouldn’t you…” she added as an afterthought, and Bilbo couldn’t deny it. She offered him a shaking smile, one that did not reach her eyes. “Right.” 

She stood up and left Bilbo in the hall, holding the contract to his chest. 

 

Later that night, he walked into the gaggle of dwarves, holding the now signed contract.

“Excuse me, but which one of you is Balin?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the comments and kudos!  
> we didn't have any school today because of snow! sooo i wrote another chapter!   
> but updates might be less frequent now, sorry! I'll try to do them every other day!


	8. Apologize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an apology is made and plans are discussed

“Excuse me, but which one of you is Balin?”  
  
The drwarves continued making merry, with no heed of Bilbo's presence whatsoever. He was about to try once more, when someone patted his shoulder. He turned, and there stood a dwarf with a snow white beard and kind eyes.  
  
“I am Balin.” He said. “What do you need of me, laddie?”  
  
Bilbo held out his contract.  
  
“Gandalf gave this to me. If you'd allow it, I'd like to join you on your quest to reclaim the mountain.” Balin raised his bushy eyebrows, and the chatter of the dwarves receded to nothing. Bilbo shuffled his feet, suddenly uncomfortable with the sudden of attention so many unfamiliar gazes.  
  
Balin unfolded the contract and looked it over.  
  
“Everything seems to be in order.” Balin commented. He held the contract out to the hobbit, but held onto it even when Bilbo grabbed it. “You're sure about this, laddie? The wilds are hardly a place for peaceful folk like yourself.” Balin warned, his eyes narrowing in consideration of the hobbit before him. Bilbo stiffened at the frank remark, but merely held his tongue and nodded. Balin sighed and let go of the contract. “Alright them. We leave in tree days, have all your preparations done by then.” Bilbo nodded, and was turning to return to his room, when Emerald, who had slid off Kíli's shoulders, grabbed his shirt.  
  
“You're not leaving anywhere, right papa?” She asked. Bilbo nodded, and Emerald's face fell.  
  
“No! You're not going anywhere without me!” she protested, wrapping her arms around his middle,as if that alone would keep him there. “I'm going with you.” She looked to Balin. “I can go with you, right?”  
  
Balin glanced to where Thorin sat watching the exchange with hooded features.  
  
“I'm afraid that's not my place tp decide.” He said. Thorin looked Bilbo and Emerald over.  
  
“It's a perilous journey. And while I cannot promise the safety of the burglar, I'd sooner die myself than see harm come to my brother's daughter.” Thorin said, not looking at Bilbo or his daughter. And despite the brashness of the statement, Bilbo had never like Thoirn Oakenshield more than he did at that moment. “Unless I had a capable body guard to attend her personally, I would not allow her to her to go. And seeing as I have no such guard-”  
  
“I'll do it.”  
  
Bilbo groaned.  
  
Malrin stepped into the group, and was met with disapproving glances, narrowed eyes, and scowls.  
  
“An elfing?” A dwarf with tri-tippe hair asked incredulously. A cry of disapproval rang out. Bilbo looked down at Malrin, his eyes wide in alarm.  
  
“ _What are you doing?_ ”He asked, the sindarin coming relatively easy to him after eight years of practice.  
  
“Silence!” Thorin roared, silencing the dwarves immediately. He started down at Malrin. “What business does a young elf have on a quest to reclaim dwarven homelands?” He demanded. Malrin started back at him.  
“You said Emerald needed a bodyguard. I'll do it.” she announced. Thorin scoffed, and the compnay laughed.  
  
“You? You're smaller than a hobbit, and nowhere near old enough.” Thorin pointed out unkindly.  
  
“I've been to Greenwood and back with a company of fewer. I've been training with the best warrior in Middle Earth for years-”  
  
“Enough.” Thorin snapped, his demeanor cold as ice. “A child has no business partaking in this quest.” He looked at Emerald. “Any child.”  
  
Malrin growled, and grabbed Emerald's hand, then lead her away. Emerald glanced back at Bilbo with wide, fearful eyes. Bilbo meant to follow them, but he was stopped when Thorin grabbed his wrist. He looked into his conflicted blue eyes warily.  
  
“I need to talk to you.”  
  
“Alright.”

 

Thorin lead him to a quieter place on the outskirts of where the company was residing. He let go of Bilbo's wrist.  
  
“I mean to apologize.” He said stiffly. Bilbo crossed his arms and nodded. Thorin cleared his throat. “The way I treated you and your daughter was wrong. AS was the way I devalued your relationship with Frerin.”  
  
“Thank you, for apologizing, Master Thorin.” Bilbo responded. And it was true, the apology was more than he expected from Thorin Oakenshield.  
  
Thorin nodded decisively, then returned to his kin without another word.  
  
Bilbo sighed, unnerved by the horribly awkward encounter. He started walking towards Emerald's room. They needed to talk.

* * *

Emerald was sitting on her bed, blankets wrapped around her. She looked sadly at Bilbo as he entered.  
  
“Why are you leaving, papa?” She asked, her eyes gleaming sadly in the candlelight. Bilbo sat next to her.  
  
“I’m leaving for you,my little emerald. If the dwarves manage to retake Erebor, we can leave Rivendell.” He explained. Emerald looked at him, puzzled.  
  
“Why would we leave Rivendell?”  
  
“So you can live among the dwarves, your people. Imagine if you could live in the mountain, like your father did.” He elaborated, gesturing with his hands. “Gems and ores, the great forges… It would be a new home.” Emerald’s eyes grew wide as she imagined it. But she snapped out of it.  
“Why would we need a new home? We have Rivendell.” She stated simply.  
“What of family, Emerald? You have cousins, an aunt, and an uncle, they wish to have a true home. You can share in it.” He offered.  
“ Mister Elladan, Elrohir, Imbes, and Malrin. They’re my family too.” She threw herself at Bilbo suddenly, hugging so tight it was nearly uncomfortable. “But I don’t care about the mountain, papa. You said that Father left on a journey and never came back. What if you don’t either?” She was crying now, and Bilbo returned the embrace, rubbing her back.  
“I will, my emerald. I will.”

* * *

“That was quite the spectacle,” Balin remarked as Thorin returned. Thorin shook his head tiredly.  
  
“There’s no reason Emerald should accompany us on the journey. When Erebor is reclaimed, we’ll bring her to the mountain.” Thorin said. Balin hummed.  
  
“And what of her father?” He asked. Thorin shrugged.  
  
“I could care less what the halfling does. He’s welcome to stay in Erebor with his daughter.”  
  
“And what if Emerald wants to remain in Rivendell?” Kíli pointed out, joining the conversation. Thorin scoffed.  
  
“Why would she want that? No dwarf wants to be surrounded by elves their whole life. Besides, we’re her family. No, she’ll be joining us.”  
  
Kíli sighed. “The elves here are like her family, uncle. She’s known them longer than she’s known us.” Kíli pressed. Balin nodded in his agreement.  
  
“We are her blood.” Thorin sated with a finality. “Those from the line of Durin do not abandon one another.”  
  
Kíli gave his uncle a sad look, before returning to his brother’s side. Balin patted Thorin’s shoulder.  
  
“Get to sleep, Thorin.”  
  
In the dead of night, Emerald was woken up by an incessant shaking.  
“Emerald. Emerald!” Emerald rubbed her eyes sleepily. Blurrily, she could make out the form of Malrin in the darkness.  
  
“‘Rin? What’re you doin’ here? It’s so late…” Emerald whined. Malrin patted her head.  
  
“Listen Emerald, you want to make sure your papa makes it through the journey alive right?” Malrin asked, quickly and silently. Emerald nodded.  
“Yes I do.” She affirmed.  
  
“Good,” Malrin said. “Over the next few days, dry to discreetly gather any clothes you’ll need for the journey. You’ll need warm clothing. . I’ll take care of the provisions, and the blankets.”  
  
“What are you talking about Malrin?” Emerald asked, rubbing her eyes.  
“We’re going to follow behind their company, to keep an eye on them.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry thorin and bilbo are being weird but they kinda dont like each other right now its gonna burn kinda slow   
> but rest assured they will do the gay eventually  
> thank you for the kudos and comments!


	9. Three Days Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three days until the quest begins for Bilbo.

It was finally morning after the night that seemed to last an eon, and Bilbo had awoken from a fitful sleep when the rays of the sun pressing on his eyelids had grown to bothersome. He awoke with a groan, stretching his arms above his head. Then letting them drop down with a sigh against the soft mattress. Looking around his room, he took in stock of the welcoming, familiar, and comfortable sights of his books, his desk… He remembered the contract he had signed, and what he had agreed to. A quest? With a dragon?  
  
He threw himself back onto the mattress.  
  
“What did I agree to…” He mumbled, rubbing his eyes.  
  
After a few more moments spent lamenting his choices, he pulled himself out of bed. As he was changing, he thought about the preparations he’d have to make for the journey. He’d have to wear clothes fit for travel. He would use the ones Frerin had given him… Elrohir could provide him with everything else he might need. And there was no rush, he had three days. That was also somewhat of a problem.  
  
He stepped out from behind his changing screen, looking around thoughtfully. He would need to spend as much time as he could with Emerald. Although…  
  
He walked over to his bookchest and opened it. He began rooting through the books, looking for one in particular. _Maps… Fantasy… Botanist’s journal..._  
  
“Aha!” He pulled out a cookbook. He opened it and flipped through its flour stained pages, until he found what he was looking for. He grinned, and left his room to head to the kitchens. 

* * *

He neared the entrance to the kitchen,and was greeted by Faervel,a jovial, a dark skinned elf with all his hair done in countless braids. Faervel was in charge of the kitchens, and always welcomed Bilbo into them with open arms.  
  
“Bilbo!” Faervel grinned at him warmly, and ushered him inside. “What are you making today, my friend?” He asked, tapping the cookbook Bilbo held. Bilbo smiled.  
  
“I figured I’d make some cookies for Emerald.” He said, laying the book down on one shining wooden table.  
  
“The ones with honey and butter?” Bilbo nodded. “Ah, little Emerald will be so delighted!” Faervel exclaimed, walking over to grab a large mixing bowl. Bilbo laughed as he searched for all of the needed ingredients.  
  
“I hope she will be. These are her favorite, I hope she’ll be less angry at me.” Bilbo explained, stepping onto a stool to lay out all of his ingredients. He ran through a mental checklist.  
  
“Faervel, could you grab me the honey, It’s a bit beyond my reach.” Bilbo requested, gesturing to the high shelf on which the honey was kept.  
  
“Of course- ah! Master Dwarf!” Faervel said suddenly. Bilbo whipped his head around to see an incredibly robust dwarf with bright orange hair standing in the entrance. He was nervously fidgeting. Bilbo gave him a tentative smile. Faervel walked over to the dwarf. “Welcome, you are most welcome, as always Master Bombur!”  
  
The dwarf- Bombur- smiled at Faervel, who laughed and went off to grab the honey. “Now out of all the dwarves I have met in my time here on middle earth, Master Bombur truly has proper appreciation for culinary works! What can I help you with?”  
  
“I was hoping… Well that is I was wondering if you would be so kind as to let me use your kitchen to um, bake a pie…” Bombur admitted shyly.  
  
“But of course! Now Malrin had put in a rather odd request for a large amount of lembas bread, so I’ll be working on that. If you need anything, ask me. Or Bilbo over here- he knows the kitchens very well.” He laughed. “Just don’t ask him to get anything from a high shelf!”  
  
“Oh quiet you.” Bilbo chuckled, throwing a handful of flower at the elf, who’s laughter just got louder.  
  
Bilbo shook his head, and resumed mixing his ingredients together.  
  
“Ehm, excuse me, Master Baggins?” Bilbo looked to the dwarf who was awkwardly standing to the side. “I… Don’t know where anything is.” He confessed.  
  
“Oh! Well,” Bilbo hopped down from the stool. “The flour is…”

 

“...Then she throws herself into the fountain like it’s a bath!”  
Bombur doubled over in laughter, and it was a hearty and full sound. Bilbo has laughing as well, as he frosted his cookies with a knife that was far too big for a hobbit. Bombur was putting the top on his second pie.  
  
After giving him the rundown of the kitchen, Bilbo and Bombur began to talk and found they got along quite swimmingly. They had started exchanging small talk and other such pleasantries, before they moved onto discussing food, which is where they found their common ground. And from there they moved onto discussing themselves and exchanging stories.  
  
Bombur, he found, was quite adept in the kitchen. In the time it took for Bilbo to prepare one batch of cookies, Bombur had one pie cooking and another one completely prepped.  
  
“That was quite the story, Master Baggins.” Bombur remarked, his laughter having quieted.  
  
“It was quite spectacle to say the least. And please, call me Bilbo.”  
  
“Bilbo it is, then.” Bomber chuckled.  
V Bilbo set aside his large frosting knife. He began putting the cookies on a plate, but he set aside five.  
  
“Here, you can have these. I would give you more, but you should never underestimate the appetite of a young dwobbit.”  
  
Faervel, who had danced along the outside of their conversation, nodded gravely in agreement. 

* * *

Bilbo was carrying the plate of cookies to Emerald’s room, when she crashed into him, nearly causing him to drop the cookies. He recovered quickly though.  
  
“What are you doing, Emerald?” He asked. Emerald shoved something into the large bag she has slung over her shoulder.  
  
“Nothing, papa!” She said. She noticed the plate of cookies then. Her eyes lit up, and she reached and grabbed two handfuls. “Thank you papa!” She blew him a kiss.” Bye!” She yelled, as she ran past him. He stood in the hall, stunned. He turned to see she had already ran out of his field of vision.  
  
“That was… odd.” He said. Then he looked to his plateful of cookies. “Maybe I can leave some for her.” He thought aloud. “I’ll give the rest to Elrohir.”

* * *

The next day, Emerald had more than a few seconds to spend with Bilbo. They were in their clearing- the one where Emerald was grown. Bilbo was telling Emerald the story of Bandobras Took, and his great ride in the Battle of Greenfields. She was listening with rapt attention, as she always did. Her eyes wide.  
  
“Do you think I’ll be big enough to ride a real horse, too?” She asked in wonderment. Bilbo chuckled and ruffled her hair.  
  
“Not for many years, my little one.” Emerald huffed and crossed her arms. “But there are advantages to being small.” He added. Emerald perked up.  
  
“Yes! We small folk can creep around unseen, and we can fit into small passages!” She said proudly. “If I were a big person, I’d be so boring. But I’m a dwobbit, so I’m special!”  
  
“Yes you are, little emerald. The most special little dwobbit there ever was.”  
  
“The only dwobbit there ever was.” She corrected.  
  
“Yes, of course.” He amended, tapping her nose. “Yes, the one and only Emerald. The greatest of dwobbits.” Emerald giggled and scrunched her nose up. Then her features relaxed. Bilbo smiled curiously at the change in demeanor.  
  
“Say, papa? Why’d you name me Emerald? My eyes are blue, and my hair is yellow…” Bilbo froze.  
  
“Not all emeralds are green, ya know.”  
  
Into the clearing strolled a dwarf. He had a large hat, and a curling mustache. His hair was in two large braids that perked upwards on either side of his head. And if Balin had a kindly twinkle in his eyes- Bofur’s eyes were glittering like a treasure trove. He was watching them with a grin on his face.  
  
“Oh, hello there.” Bilbo greeted.  
  
“Bofur, at your service.” The dwarf said, giving a small bow and tipping his hat.  
  
“Emerald and Bilbo Baggins at yours!” The young dwobbit said, hopping to her feet.  
  
Bofur laughed, and sat down. “Now I heard something about gemstones.”  
  
Emerald nodded, and sat down in front of him.  
  
“We were talking about my name.” She said. Bofur nodded.  
  
“Ah right. Well, like I said, not all Emeralds are green. I’m a miner you see, well, a miner and a toymaker that is, and I’ve seen my fair share of jewels. Once, I found an emerald in the mine, it was nearly as big as your head if you can believe it.” Bofur told, gesturing at her head. Emerald’s mouth dropped open. “And it was blue, as blue as can be. As blue as your eyes, Your Highness.”  
  
Bilbo coughed and Emerald sputtered.  
  
“Y-Your Highness?” Bilbo stuttered. Emerald blinked owlishly. Bofur looked stunned.  
  
“You mean you didn’t know?” He asked. Bilbo’s eyebrows furrowed.  
  
“Didn’t know what?”  
  
“That prince Frerin was, well, he was a prince.”  
  
Bilbo felt the blood drain from his face, and his toes felt numb.  
  
“He was a what?!” Emerald cried. Bofur looked worriedly at Bilbo, who was still looking at him like he had grown a second head, then back to Emerald.  
  
“Why he was a prince of course. Son of Thráin. Which makes you of course, a princess.” He said to Emerald, who turned to Bilbo.  
  
“Papa! You never said father was a prince!” She accused. Bilbo shook himself out of his stunned state.  
  
“I… didn’t know.” He admitted. Emerald frowned. She turned to Bofur, who looked suitably abashed.  
  
“Well, it doesn’t change much. Tell me more about the mines, Mister Bofur.”she pleaded, not even caring that she had just discovered she was royalty.  
  
“Well, deep in the blue mountains…”

* * *

It was the final day before the company was to depart, Bilbo was checking to see if he had all of his supplies in order. Elrohir has assured him that the pack he had prepared for Bilbo had everything that he would need. And so far, he was correct. Bilbo could not think of anything that he would need that was not already there. He should have known better than to doubt the preparedness of Elrohir.  
  
He repacked his supplies, and sat back onto the bed. He thought about what was yet to come, and felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. Imbes and Elrohir had said that he would come back, but there really was no way of telling.  
  
But he couldn't be having second thoughts now. He was doing this for Emerald, and he would see it through. Even if it meant facing a dragon, and trekking halfway across Middle Earth.  
  
He would find home for himself and for his daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a tumblr its [legolace-greenleaf](http://legolace-greenleaf.tumblr.com/)
> 
> cool


	10. The Journey Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A departure from Rivendell signifies the beginning of the grand adventure to reclaim Erebor.

Bilbo breathed in deeply as he held Emerald to his chest. He tangled his fingers into her soft golden hair and blinked away tears that threatened to spill out. Bilbo vowed to remember every detail of this moment. From the way she smelt like lavender, to the way her small fingers were clutching the back of his coat tightly, the feel of the stone on his knees and toes, and the way that her tears were wetting his neck, where her face was buried.  
  
They were in the gazebo, the morning sun warming them as they embraced, and a gentle breeze was blowing through the valley, only two hours before the company was due to depart. Bilbo and Emerald had both been dreading this moment. The bitter moments before departure were something he was all too accustomed too.  
  
When Frerin would leave, Bilbo would attach himself to Frerin and they were nearly inseparable. And when the time came for Frerin to leave- it was nearly impossible to let him go.  
  
Now when he was on the opposite side of things, as the one who was departing on a journey, he found that it was just as hard to let go.  
They didn’t say anything for a long while, just held one another in a tight embrace. And when the sun had risen into early noon, they knew that the time for Bilbo to depart had come. He held her tighter and whispered,  
  
“I’ll come back, my little emerald.”  
  
Though he didn’t know if he was telling her or himself.

“Ah, Bilbo Baggins, there you are.” Gandalf said cheerily, clapping Bilbo on the back as he approached the company. The dwarves ignored him for the most part, with the exception of Thorin, who gave him a critical once-over before turning away, Bombur, who smiled at him shyly, and Bofur, who gave him an all-out grin. Bilbo gave him a quick smile in return, before acknowledging Gandalf with a nod. “You arrived just in time. Everything is in order, I trust?”  
“Yes, everything is in order, Gandalf.” Bilbo assured, slightly puzzled by the question. What did it mean? Was he referring to his supplies?  
  
“Did he remember to bring his handkerchief?” the dwarf with the tattooed head jeered. The dwarf from three nights ago with the odd hair styled up into three points laughed and hit him on the shoulder.  
  
Bilbo glared at him, but felt his cheeks heat up.  
  
He was somewhat used to being mocked, there were some elves who would come to visit Rivendell who would bluntly insult Bilbo’s height or his sensibilities, so a remark coming from a dwarf he knew next to nothing about shouldn’t really bother him. It was being insulted in front of a group who he would be traveling with for months has succeeded in irritating him.  
  
“Mister Dwalin, a handkerchief is a very practical item, and one I carry myself. And don’t encourage this behavior, Nori.” A different dwarf scolded. The tall tattooed dwarf, Dwalin, and his companion, Nori, shrugged and the rest of the company burst into laughter.  
  
Bilbo looked at Gandalf helplessly, who chuckled at his expression.  
  
“They’re quite the merry gathering, once you get used to them.” He said, and Bilbo sighed.  
  
“I can only imagine.” He replied, looking over the group again. Gandalf patted his back.  
  
“Well, I should be going. Lord Elrond has called me to a council.”  
  
“Wait, you’re not coming with us?” Bilbo asked, his eyes widening in worry.  
“Don’t worry,” Gandalf consoled, smiling and pushing him into the midst of the company. “I’ll catch up.”  
  
Bilbo watched as Gandalf walked away, wondering what Lord Elrond had needed to discuss, but was startled out of his thoughts when Bofur walked up beside him, ushering him into the middle of the company as they began their departure.  
  
“Don’t worry about it too much,” he said cheerily, attempting to soothe Bilbo’s nerves. “He does that often. Now as I was telling you yesterday, my father and my mother were both miners. And the tale of how they met is quite the story, ya see…”  
  
When the company had reached the highest reaches of the valley, Bilbo stopped and looked down. He could see the roaring falls and the sweeping arches of the architecture. But that isn’t what he was looking at. He was looking at the small circle of trees nestled in the far corner of the valley. He knew that when he returned, Emerald would be there in that circle of trees waiting for him. He felt something catch in his throat as he thought about how long he might be away from his daughter.  
  
“Mister Baggins.”  
  
Bilbo turned to see Thorin standing above him, his hands resting on the hilt of his sword. “I suggest you keep up.”  
  
Bilbo nodded, and shot one last glance to the valley, before he hurried to the rest of the company. After all, Emerald was the safe and sound in the valley.

“Look Emerald, it’s our climbing tree.” Malrin said, pointing to a large tree near the center of Rivendell. Emerald clenched her hand harder around Malrin’s and pressed closer to her. She nodded quickly. Malrin looked down at her. “It’s okay, _Tithen Alf_. We can go back if you want.”  
  
Emerald shook her lead.  
  
“L-Let’s just get to higher ground, ok-kay, ‘Rin?” She said shakily, tugging on their intertwined hands. Malrin looked into wide, scared blue eyes and frowned. AS much as she wanted to get Emerald comfortable, they couldn’t just rush ahead and risk being discovered. An idea came to her suddenly.  
  
“Say Emerald, are you in the mood for a song?” She asked. Malrin looked up at her confused.  
  
“A s-song?” She reached up to rub at her watering eye with her free hand.” “Mister Bilbo’s walking song, of course!  
Upon the hearth the fire is red,  
Beneath the roof there is a bed;  
But not yet weary are our feet,  
Still round the corner we may meet  
A sudden tree or standing stone  
That none have seen but we alone.” she began to sing, swinging their arms. Emerald giggled and joined in the next verse with a wavering voice. “Tree and flower and leaf and grass,  
Let them pass! Let them pass!  
Hill and water under sky,  
Pass them by! Pass them by!” As she finished that verse, she regained the spring in her step. Malrin laughed, and they began to sing together.  
  
“Still round the corner there may wait  
A new road or a secret gate,  
And though we pass them by today,  
Tomorrow we may come this way  
And take the hidden paths that run  
Towards the Moon or to the Sun.  
Apple, thorn, and nut and sloe,  
Let them go! Let them go!  
Sand and stone and pool and dell,  
Fare you well! Fare you well!  
Home is behind, the world ahead,  
And there are many paths to tread  
Through shadows to the edge of night,  
Until the stars are all alight.  
The world behind and home ahead,  
We'll wander back to home and bed.”  
  
And by the time they had finished that verse, they had emerged from the valley, and they were on even ground.  
  
“See, Emerald? That was easy!” She said, and Emerald laughed. Before she stopped and looked around.  
  
“Uhm… Malrin, how are we gonna follow them? They could have anywhere up here.” Emerald remarked, scanning the terrain.  
  
“Don’t worry,” Malrin said, “I’m a very good tracker, don’t worry. Besides, they’re heading east.  
  
“Do you have a map?”  
“Who needs one?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM VERY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE  
> I know its late and i know its TINY but i have had the worst week and honestly i am tired beyond belief but HEY yesterday was a cool day and i had a lotr marathon which reminded me 'oh yeah i should probably update my fic'  
> SO im sorry its sort and late BUT i hope to have a longer and better one maybe tomorrow or sometime else this weekend.


	11. Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo and the company stop for an evening.

Bilbo sat at the very edge of the camp, staring fixedly down at the lembas bread he held in his hands. The rest of the company were clustered around the campfire, bantering and telling stories about times past over the watery stew that Bombur had prepared for them. Bilbo had his own supply of provisions, so he wouldn’t take from theirs. He didn’t mind though, the lembas bread wasn’t too bland and it was filling. It was just something else that distanced him from the others.  
  
He felt more lonely than he had since… Well, since Frerin passed. These dwarves wanted no part of Bilbo. He would be lying if he said that didn’t hurt but… Hobbits were very different from dwarves, after all. For example, when Bilbo found a dwarf lurking in his garden he welcomed him inside. But when a hobbit was sitting on the outskirts of a group of dwarves he was ignored.

  


No Bilbo wasn’t _frustrated_. 

The only slightly crumbled lembas bread in his hands could attest to that. 

He sighed and ate some of the crumbs. The taste reminded him of Rivendell. He looked up at the stars twinkling above him. They seemed closer, when he was out of the valley, but they were no less lovely. He remembered sitting with Emerald, Malrin, and Imbes, listening to her teach them about constellations. The thought bough a wistful smile to his face.  
  
“You’re thinking about the princess, aren’t ya.”  
  
Bilbo glanced up, startles at the sudden company. It was a dwarf with a full head of red hair, and a large beard with thick silver beads, and thick scars on his face. Those details aside, he had a knowing look on his face and his eyes gleamed with understanding.  
  
“The princ- oh! Yes, Emerald. I am. How did you know?” He asked. The dwarf smiled at him.  
  
“Glóin, at your service. Ah, do you mind if I sit down, Master Burglar?” He said, gesturing to the rock Bilbo , who nodded.  
  
“Just Bilbo, and of course you may.” Glóin sat down and sighed.  
  
“I left my wife and son behind when I came on this venture.” He told Bilbo, reaching behind his beard and into his coat. He pulled out a large silver locket. He opened it and showed the pictures in it to Bilbo. One was of a dwarrowdam and the other was of a young dwarf. Bilbo smiled at the sight.  
  
“She’s very beautiful. What’s her name?” Glóin grinned.  
  
“She is renowned as a legendary beauty, my Flintía is.” He fawned, his demeanor exuding fondness. It was a rather large change from the crass attitude he had seen from many of the dwarves. “And my son, Gimli. He’s still a child by dwarf standards, but he  
  
s shaping up to be a fine, strong lad, like his father, and a fearless fighter, like his mother.” He closed the locket and put it away. “I hate being away from them for this quest. But whenever I find myself wishing I had never left- I remember why I did. The same reason you left, I’d imagine. For them. When we take back the mountain, they’ll be able to live like their ancestors before them.”  
  
“Yes, that’s exactly why.” Bilbo said, in awe of how accurate it was. Glóin patted his his shoulder.  
  
“Just remember that. Now, I would like to hear of the princess. What is she like?”  
  
Bilbo grinned at the proposition.  
  
“Well, she’s very-”  
  
“Are you talking about Emerald, Master Boggins?” Kíli asked, coming from Eru knows where ad making Bilbo jump.  
  
“It’s Master Baggins, Kíli.” Fíli corrected, joining his brother. They sat on the ground at Bilbo’s feet.  
  
“Why is it that people always call me that?” He lamented. He glanced at Glóin of the corner of his eye, to find him chuckling. Bilbo huffed.  
  
“Do people regularly mess up your name?” Fíli asked, laughing.  
  
“Well not regularly, exactly. Malrin called me the same thing?” He explained.  
  
“The little elf?” Fíli said, looking to Kíli who shrugged. Glóin scoffed. Bilbo frowned.  
  
“If you want to hear about Emerald, you’ll have to hear about Malrin, too. They’ve been inseparable since before her birth.”  
  
“Right!” Kíli exclaimed suddenly. “How did you and Uncle Frerin even have a child anyway? You’re both men!” He yelled, drawing the attention from a fair number of the company. Bilbo dropped his face into his hands.

 

“So, you’re telling me, that hobbit babes… come out of the ground?” Kíli said slowly. Fíli looked intrigued and Ori, a young dwarf who had joined the conversation, was scribbling wildly in a journal.  
  
“You know, people thought that dwarves came out of the ground.” Fíli remarked. “I guess it was hobbits all along.”  
  
“So… our cousin… came out of the ground.” Kíli repeated, still trying to wrap his head around that fact.  
  
“I think that it’s fascinating.” Ori remarked. “Does the type of leaf really affect the traits of the child?” he inquired, looking curiously at Bilbo.  
  
“Well, some believe that it’s a myth, but I think that it does.” He answered, smiling at Ori, who he found extremely pleasant.  
  
“And what kind of leaf did you use for little Emerald?” Fíli asked, while he brother was staring at the ground with wide eyes.  
  
“An oak leaf.” He replied, smiling as he remembered. “It embodies strength and nobility.”  
  
And to Bilbo’s mild surprise, Fíli and Kíli burst into laughter.  
  
“Sounds more like qualities for Uncle Thorin’s child. Uncle Frerin wasn’t what you’d call ‘noble.’” Kíli chortled.  
  
“He wasn’t very princely, was he?” Fíli added.  
  
“You’re one to talk, Fíli.”  
  
Bilbo smiled as he listened to the brothers go back and forth, and wondered what Emerald and Malrin would be doing right now. 

 

* * *

Emerald was laying in her bedroll, with an additional blanket piled on top of it. Her head was cushioned on another folded up blanket. She was next to a small fire and Malrin was at her side, her eyes vigilantly scanning the horizon, and idly turning over one of her two swords. The rest of her various weapons were laying on the ground by her.  
  
“Go to sleep, Em.” Malrin said, looking down at the resting dwobbit, who shook her head.  
  
“The ground is rocky down here, and it’s dark.” Emerald said, wiggling around. Malrin laughed and smoothed the hair away from her forehead.  
  
“Don’t be silly, we have a fire burning.” Malrin soothed. Emerald frowned.  
  
“What about when you put the fire out?”  
  
“When that happens when you put the fire out?”  
  
“You’ll be asleep by then, Emerald.” Malrin set her sword down. “Do you need more bread? Are you thirsty? I’ll get you some more water. Or, I know!” She opened up her pack and pulled out a small sack. She reached in and pulled out a cookie. “I’ll give you one of these if you go to sleep.” She offered. Emerald looked at the cookie, and her eyes began to water.  
  
“I don’t want a cookie. I want papa to be safe.” She sniffled. Malrin set the cookie down, and stood up.  
“That’s what we’re here for, Emerald.” She picked up both her swords and assumed a fighting stance. Not a practical one, of course, but one that would impress Emerald. “We’re here to keep Mister Bilbo safe, because the dwarves won’t.” She swung her blades around a few times, the motions fluid and dazzling to Emerald.  
  
“I’m sure Fíli and Kíli will help keep papa alive, too.” She corrected. Marlin stopped moving her weapons.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because I asked them.”  
  
“And do you trust them to keep their word?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
And Malrin could remember how Fíli and Kíli lightened up around Malrin, and how they acted towards Thorin Oakenshield when he had mistreated Bilbo and denied Emerald’s parentage. She smiled down at the little dwobbit, who was looking at her with utter surety.  
  
“I do too.” Malrin confided, and sat down again. “but you really do need to go to sleep.”  
  
“No!”  
  
“ _Emerald_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flintía is the name of a dwarf character i made up for d&d but never used bc my brother cant get his act together


	12. Discovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo gets knocked over, Malrin and Emerald have some visitors.

Thorin didn’t know Bilbo Baggins at all. He knew that he was a hobbit who somehow won his brother, and a considerable number of his company, over.  
  
And Thorin just didn’t get it.  
  
He demonstrated no admirable traits, nor did he exhibit any exceptional talents. Yet, both Fíli and Kíli were quite taken with him. Thorin had thought at first that maybe it was because of Emerald, but soon observed that they had begun talking about other things. His nephews were even asking about his experiences living with elves of all things. Furthermore, for the past week of travel he had heard nothing from them other than talk of “Cousin Emerald,” and whether or not she’d like Erebor, or “Do you think Mister Bilbo will tell us more about hobbits?”  
  
While Thorin could understand their excitement regarding their cousin, the halfling was still a mystery to him. He was nothing besides small and weak. But he did have a rather quick tongue, and he did glow in the moonlight....  
  
Actually Thorin was done thinking about the halfling.  
  
He had more pressing thoughts do deal with. For example, the mountain pass they would soon have to cross, Smaug, the smoke from a different campsite that seems to follow them everywhere they go, the wellbeing of the company, Smaug. So he couldn’t spend time thinking about Master Baggins any longer, despite how curious he might be about what he talks about to Fíli and Kíli by the light of the fire, when he seems to glow-  
That campfire. Right. 

  


 

Later that evening,when the company had stopped for the night to rest before they took on the mountain pass, Thorin accosted Kíli when he was on his way to get food by grabbing his arm.  
  
“Kíli.”  
  
The young dwarf prince looked puzzledly at his uncle.  
  
“What is it, Thorin?” Thorin pointed to where the smoke was rising into the sky.  
  
“Someone has been following us since we left Rivendell.” He said. Kíli smiled and huffed out a laugh. said, making Thorin narrow his eyes.  
  
“Perhaps.” He let go of Kíli’s arm. “Take your brother and investigate it anyway.” Kíli nodded and made to turn around, when Thorin grabbed his arm again. “Be safe. Don’t do anything reckless.”  
  
“Don’t be ridiculous, uncle. When have I ever been reckless?” He asked, before walking off and tripping over a branch, falling right on top of Master Baggins in the process. The company erupted into laughter. Thorin sighed and made his way over to the disaster. He reached down and heaved his nephew off of the burglar. Kíli turned red and brushed himself off. “Right… I’ll.. Go.” He said, before running off to find Fíli, and thankfully not tripping this time.  
  
Thorin looked down at Bilbo, who was still dazedly staring at nothing. Thorin held out a hand to him. Bilbo shook his head, as if waking himself up. He saw the offered hand at took it, with no small amount of hesitation.  
  
Inwardly, Thorin scoffed at the display, but kept his face blank. He closed his large hand around the smaller one. It was soft, clearly unused to hard work. Thorin had to admit that it was… a nice change to what he was used to. But it wasn’t one he was about to get used to either, because he let go of it immediately after he had hauled up Bilbo.  
  
The hobbit brushed himself off and gave Thorin a small smile.  
  
“Thank you for that,” He said. He looked over his shoulder at Kíli, who was talking adamantly to his brother, while dragging him away from the campsite. He looked back to Thorin, who only nodded and walked away.

Thorin walked over to Balin, who was sitting comfortably on a log, smoking his pipe. He looked up when Thorin approached.  
  
“Where’ve you sent the lads off to?” Thorin sat down next to him.  
  
“I sent them to investigate whoever has been tailing us.”  
  
“You sent Fíli and Kíli? Thorin, they’re still very young. You couldn’t have sent one of the warriors instead?”  
  
“They are warriors,” Thorin snapped. “And certainly not the least capable in the company. Balin sighed.  
  
“You could be a little kinder to Bilbo, you know.” He stated, taking another deep inhale of his pipe.  
  
“So you’re on a first name basis with the halfling?” Thorin pressed. Balin exhaled, smoke expelling from his nose.  
  
“You don’t have to like him, Thorin-”  
  
“I don’t.”  
  
Balin leveled him with a look. Thorin felt himself shrink down slightly. He was in no way intimidated by Balin, but he was a dwarf you did not want to disappoint.  
  
“As I was saying, you don’t have to like him, but you should at least treat him as a member of the company.”  
  
Thorin started at the ground.  
  
“Besides, Prince Frerin saw something in him worth admiring.”

* * *

Another log of wood was tossed into the fire, and bright orange sparks flew in every direction, making Emerald squeak and scoot away from the fire. Malrin laughed and handed Emerald a cookie. She bit into it happily.  
  
“What happened next?” Emerald asked though a mouthful of cookies.  
  
“So, Daenir and I were hiding under the table, and Mister Haldir was sitting right there in front of me-” she stopped suddenly, and whipped her head around. “Emerald. Hide behind that rock, and cover yourself with this blanket.” she order quickly, tossing Emerald a thin quilt. Emerald looked at her, her eyebrows high and her eyes wide in alarm.  
  
“‘Rin, what-”  
  
“Go.” Malrin pleaded, rising to her feet and pulling Emerald up too. “Stay there until I say you can leave.” Again she looked behind her. She quickly ruffled Emerald’s hair. “It’ll be fine, now go.”  
  
Emerald scrambled behind the rock. Once Malrin was sure she was hidden, she threw dirt on the fire and fastened her swords to her back with her quiver, and picking up her bow. Silently, she walked closer to the rocky edge of the campground that shielded them from the rest of the path. She waited patiently, pulling an arrow from her quiver. And slowly but surely, the footsteps she had heard approaching grew louder. She took in a deep breath, and nocked the arrow.  
  
The footsteps grew louder. They would come into view in three... two... one…  
  
Malrin fluidly moved from her position, and aimed her arrow at the offenders, and found one aimed at her in return. Her eyes widened as she saw who they were.  
  
“You!” They all said simultaneously.  
  
“You’re the little elfling from Rivendell!” Kíli cried, lowering his bow.  
  
“And you’re those dwarf princes from Rivendell!” She said, lowering her weapon in return.  
  
“Malrin? What are you doing out here?” Fíli asked, looked concerned. Malrin glanced back at the rock Emerald has hiding behind nervously.  
  
“Nothing! I’m… going to Greenwood.” She answered. Fíli gave her a disbelieving look.  
  
“Right. Where are your escorts?”  
  
“I don’t need any-”  
  
“Cousin Kíli! Cousin Fíli!”  
  
Malrin groaned as the the brother's attention was immediately diverted to Emerald, who has climbed out from behind the rock and was now running towards them, waving. They looked dumbfounded as the little dwobbit ran up to them.  
  
“Uh. Hi, Emerald.” Kíli offered weakly, while Fíli glared fiercely at Marlin, who shrank back.  
  
“What on Middle Earth possessed you to bring my child cousin on a perilous journey, after you know we’ve been tailed by orcs?!” He shouted. Malrin Felt anger boil inside of her.  
  
“I wouldn’t have taken her if you had just taken her with you!” She yelled back. Fíli looked at Emerald, who was nervously moving towards Kíli.  
  
“We didn’t take her because it would have been too dangerous.” He ground out, keeping his voice somewhat leveled for Emerald’s sake.  
  
“How is taking her in a company of fourteen more dangerous than taking her away after you’ve claimed the mountain?” Malrin countered. Fíli paused for a second to consider this. Malrin deflated slightly looking at Emerald, who was grabbing onto Kíli’s pant leg. “We also… wanted to make sure nothing happened to Mister Bilbo, that’s it.” Fíli sighed, defeated, and Kíli hoisted Emerald up onto his shoulders to help lift her spirits. The exuberant giggle she let out was proof it had worked. He spun her around.  
  
“Relax, Fíli. We’re not even of age, and we’re doing fine. Besides, the little elfling was holding her bow with impeccable form.”  
  
Malrin beamed. Emerald beamed back, and Kíli smiled uncertainly.  
  
“You’re not gonna tell on us, are you?” Emerald asked, giving her best big-eyed innocent look.  
  
“Right. Fíli, should we tell Thorin?” Kíli asked, looking at his brother, who glanced at all three of them before shaking his head.  
  
“No, best not worry him.” Fíli decided. Emerald clapped and cheered, and Malrin looked relived. Kíli lifted Emerald off of his shoulders and back onto the ground.  
  
“Speaking of worrying Thorin, we should head back. Tell him it’s just a group of… elf vagabonds heading for… Mirkwood.” Kíli improvised. Fíli gave Malrin a side-eyed look.  
  
“That’s not too far from the truth.”  
  
Malrin’s face fell, and she grabbed Emerald’s shoulders, something she has done when she was nervous since they were little, so Emerald looked up at Malrin concerned.  
  
“We’ll be seeing you Emerald.” Kíli said cheerily, hoping to slightly ease the atmosphere.  
  
And failing, as Fíli gave Emerald a small smile and a wave, and giving Malrin another stern look. Malrin’s fingers unconsciously tightened on Emerald’s shoulders, who fidgeted more.  
  
They stood and watched Fíli and Kíli walk away. When they were out of view, Malrin released Emerald’s shoulders and stalked back to the extinguished fire.  
  
“Come on, Em. I’ll start the fire again, and you can get settled in. I’ll get the the blanket from behind the rock once the fire is going.” Emerald stuck by her side.  
  
“Are you okay, ‘Rin?”  
  
Malrin nodded, and scrubbed her arm over her watering eyes.  
  
“I’m fine. I just miss Rivendell, that’s all.”  
  
Emerald came closer and wrapped her arms around Malrin, who returned to hug with a tighter one.  
  
“I miss it too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and the kudos! They always make my day!


	13. Rolling Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the company deals with the mountain pass

Bilbo wasn’t a fool, he knew that the princes were hiding something. That evening when they returned to the campsite, talking about elven vagrants heading to Mirkwood, Thorin accepted the story with nothing but a growl and a nod. Clearly, he was less happy than usual that there were filthy _elves_ in his general proximity. Bilbo, for one, was extremely tempted to trade his dwarves for elves. 

But Bilbo doubted that there were even elves on their way to Mirkwood, with all of the glances F íli and Kíli cast behind the company at almost all times. Maybe it wasn’t a group of traveling elves, but what else could it be? What cause would Fíli and Kíli have to lie. Obviously it wasn’t something that could perpetually harm the company. Maybe they were just worried about the elves. That was fairly disappointing to Bilbo, who thought that he had maybe eased their suspicions about elves with his stories about Rivendell. 

The princes weren’t the only thing weighing on Bilbo’s mind. Great, dark grey stormclouds have clustered over the mountain pass. Now the pass was treacherous enough, a narrow track pressed close to the sharp rocks mountain pass, with a deep, plummeting abyss on the other side. With the added downpour, earth-shaking thunder, and violent lightning streaking the heavens above,  it turns an already treacherous path into a deathtrap. 

  
  


Their hoods were pulled over their heads, rain was stinging their faces as the company made slow progress across the mountain pass. The sharp rocks protruding from the ground were digging into the thick soles of Bilbo’s feet. Not deep enough to cut, but hard enough to cause major discomfort. Bilbo gripped the straps of his pack firmly, trying his hardest to stay on the path despite the winds that threatened to blow him over. From in front of him, he could hear Balin yelling at Thorin. The tumbling rocks and the thunder made it hard to distinguish exactly what he was saying, but he could hear snippets between the rolls of thunder. 

“Rest… this storm… shelter… the lads.” 

I didn’t take someone with the wisdom of Gandalf to infer that he was suggesting that they find shelter from the storm, and that they should send Fíli and Kíli, with their keen eyes and quick feet. 

The thought of rest caused Bilbo’s shoulder to slump in relief. 

This was ultimately a regretful action, as the lax in the muscles made Bilbo slip and lose his sure footing, and slide off of the side of the path.

At the last moment, before he was completely lost to the cold dark chasm he grabbed the edge of the ledge and held tight.

Desperately, he kicked around blindly, looking for some form of foothold h could use to climb up. He was mute the fear, and his heavy breaths were doing nothing to help his situation. 

_ He needed to call for help, he needed to get up he needed to- anything- anything- _

_ what if he died here, what if he couldn’t get back up, what if they just let him plummet to his death, what about emerald _

_ emerald _

“Where’s Bilbo?! Where’s the hobbit?!”

Bofur, that was Bofur, wonderful, friendly Bofur. Bofur who noticed he was missing. 

If Bilbo wasn’t clinging to wet rock for dear life, Bilbo would have been overjoyed. 

But seeing a this was not the  case, he increased his efforts to get back onto semi-even ground. 

Then Bofur appeared in his field of view, glancing around fretfully until he saw Bilbo. Then his eyes went wide in alarm. He quickly reached down and grabbed the hobbit’s hand, and heaved him upwards. Bilbo attempted to assist, but Bofur nearly lost his footing as well. 

“Help! I need help!” Bofur cried. Bilbo squeezed  Bofur’s hand tighter.

It was Ori who came to Bilbo’s aid, taking his other hand, and helping Bofur pull Bilbo up. This time, Bilbo came back up onto the path, and landed atop of Bofur, who grinned widely at him. 

“What a relief, I thought we’d lost you!” He said, patting Bilbo’s forearm. Bilbo smiled back at him, lovely, kind Bofur who noticed he was missing and had risked himself to help. 

“He’s been lost ever since he left home.” 

Bilbo looked up to see Thorin standing over them, his face set in a stern glare. Bilbo quickly yet carefully got to his feet and helped Bofur up. Thorin gave him a once over. “He should never have come. He has no place amongst us.” Bilbo flinched at those words and averted his eyes towards the ground. And with that blunt statement, he turned and walked with surety across the treacherous terrain to where the rest of the company was watching. 

Bofur, Ori, and Bilbo followed  behind, Bilbo following last, his heart heavy. 

  
  


“We found one, uncle, but…”  Kíli said, but rubbed his neck nervously. His hair was sticking to his forehead and cheeks, and his blonde brother was no better off.

“Excellent work. Where is it?” Thorin asked, looking past their heads onto the path. 

“It’s not too far from here, but listen, Thorin, it’s safe, but it’ not empty.” Fíli elaborated. Thorin paused. 

“What’s in it.” Thorin said firmly . F íli and Kíli looked at one another, then back at Thorin. 

“Those… elf vagabonds. They’re in the cave.” Fíli answered slowly. Kíli nodded. 

“How did they move from behind us to in front of us?” Thorin pressed. 

“They moved in the night, while we rested. They wanted to beat the storm.”   
Thorin’s face could rival the storm clouds. 

“There’s no other place we could rest?” 

Kíli shook his head, and Thorin cursed. He turned to the company. “We share space with the elves.” He then nodded and Fíli and Kíli, who turned to lead the company on. 

Bilbo was now certain that this group of elves isn’t what they’ve been made out to be. 

Though Bilbo didn’t plan on staying any longer to figure out what.

 

* * *

 

 

Fíli and Kíli barreled into the cave, having run in front of the company. 

Malrin and Emerald jumped when they showed up again abruptly. 

“They’re coming.” K íli said, and Malrin grabbed Emerald’s shoulders. 

“We tried,” F íli offered. “But this is the only safe shelter on this pass.” Malrin nodded. 

“I understand.” She let go of Emerald’s shoulder and ran to their supplies. She began rooting through them. 

“What are you doing.” Fíli asked, confused. Malrin pulled out a blanket with a flourish.

“What are you doing with my blanket?” Emerald asked. Malrin brushed it.

“This blanket was woven by my grandmother, in Lothlórien.”

“Is it magic?” Kíli inquired, looking at the fabric in wonderment. Malrin laughed. 

“Nearly.” She grabbed the supplies, and wrapped her arms around Emerald’s shoulders. She lowered them to the ground, then spread the blanket over them. Fíli and Kíli blinked in awe, as it seemed they disappeared from view completely. It was like the most elite form of camouflage. 

“It’s magic, F íli.” Kíli remarked. Fíli nodded. 

Then they heard the company approaching through the dull roar of the rain. They stiffened, and quickly spread their bedrolls around the girls, and putting their packs around them as well, just for good measure. 

Thorin entered the cave, and looked around. 

“Where are the elves?” He asked. F íli shrugged

“Maybe the decided to move ahead.” K íli offered. Thorin nodded. 

“That makes this much better.”  Thorin remarked. “Bofur, you have first watch.” 

  
  


Bilbo glanced around, making sure he hadn’t left anything laying on the ground. After seeing that he had everything, he began stealthily making his way to the mouth of the cave. He glanced at the sleeping dwarves, and sighed. He steeled himself and was about to leave the cave, when Bombur stopped him with an urgent whisper. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” He accused. Bilbo cursed his luck, that it was Bofur, one of the dwarves who would care if he left, that had caught him in the act. 

“Back to Rivendell.” Bilbo admitted. Bofur sprang to his feet. 

“No, no, you can’t turn back now, you’re part of the company. You’re one of us.” 

“I’m not though, am I? Thorin said I should never have come, and he was right.” Bilbo sighed, and looked down. “I have Emerald to care for- I have to return. I should have never left.”

“You’re homesick, I understand.” 

Bilbo shook his head. He didn’t have a home, not really. 

Bofur looked like he was about to say something else, when from deeper within the cave there was a shout. 

“Goblins!” 

Bilbo’s head whipped around to see that what everyone has taken for a rock had suddenly disappeared, and in the low light he could see two familiar forms.

“Malrin?! _Emerald?!_ ” He exclaimed. F íli and K íli sprang up, and the other members of the company were in various states of disbelief and alarm. 

“Everyone needs to get out, there are Goblins in here!” 

“What-” 

  
Then for the second time that day, Bilbo felt the grown disappear from beneath his feet.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there were considerably less stone giants in the book, and I rolled with that.  
> like i loved the cinematography in the stone giants scene, don't get me wrong,, and i loved the atmosphere it created, but  
> no  
> no stone giants today thank you very much none of that nuh-uh
> 
> thanks for all the kudos and comments, I value them highly. 
> 
> Aaand also sorry for the lack of updates! I'll try to have more during the weeks.


	14. Running and Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> goblins, goblins, and gollum

Goblins were hideous, disgusting things. They were hideously disfigured, they had awful personal hygiene, and honestly, they were just horrid creatures. 

And damn crafty, it appeared, as they stumbled right into their trap. 

Well technically Malrin and Emerald waltzed  in here first. 

But F íli couldn’t really sweat the details about who fell into what’s trap, as he and the company, along with Emerald and Malrin were being pushed along an exceedingly rickety bridge by goblins. Truthfully, his only thoughts at the moment were for the safety of the company, and where they were taking him. 

He scanned the company with his eyes rapidly, everyone was accounted for  though he could not see Bilbo. He snarled at a nearby goblin who was pressing himself into the  dwarf princes’ side. He distantly heard his brother say something- but he couldn’t make it out over the cacophony of voices, growling and clanging. 

He pushed against his captors incessantly- yielding no changes. 

It was about at that time when the loud clashes turned rhythmic, and Fíli things really went south. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Bilbo was still slightly stunned at the sudden appearance of his daughter when he got into a tussle with that goblin when he’d tried to slip away from the company. Honest, if he were in his right mind he wouldn’t have even dreamed of facing off against a goblin with only a stick. 

A _stick_ , honestly!

And his little battle ended up with him taking a tumble off of the bridge into yet another abyssal drop. 

Honestly, _three times_ falling (or nearly falling) into a great dark gap was simply too much. 

Though thankfully, the second time he fell, he landed on a convenient bed of mushrooms that prevented him from becoming severely concussed. 

Or dead. 

Though landing on a stack of dwarves was slightly more safe. Not to mention the fact that there was something else down here in this wet cavern. There was something down here that  had shown up, and dragged the goblin away. 

The same thing that dropped a shiny, golden ring right on the dirty and damp floor. He just.. dropped it and let it fall. Clearly, that creature didn’t care about it. Besides, it was such a pretty ring… and what’s the harm in taking something that was so obviously cast aside for himself. He’d keep it forever. He’d keep it…

He needed to get out of this cave and find his daughter.

Bilbo pocketed the ring, and picked up the goblin’s discarded sword. It wa dull, and it was poorly made, but it was sharp and it would serve him better than a stick. At least, logic would dictate.

He quietly and nervously made his way deeper into the cavern, darting behind damp and sharp rocks to stay hidden from whatever was down here. He could hear, distantly, as he went deeper, a grating and harsh, high pitched voice muttering to itself. 

Bilbo peeked around a large rock to see a large underground pond. The water was rippling slightly with the miniscule breeze, and there was a large island in the middle. Where the creature with the pale eyes and the thin body was standing over the thrashing goblin, watching as it writhed- before hitting it on the head with a rock.

A sickening crack resounded through the cave, and Bilbo’s breath hitched as he pressed himself back into the rock out of sight again.

He stood there, clutching the jagged blade to his chest and willing his heart to slow down. He could dimly hear the sound of water being disturbed, but he tried to convince himself it was a fish.

His theory was disproved when a small, impish character dropped directly in front of him. 

It had gigantic reflective, unnaturally pale blue eyes and sickly white skin. It’s feet were large like a hobbit’s and it’s hands were too, like flippers. It was emaciated, and it wore a filthy loincloth. It smiled at him- if you could call it that. 

“Bless us and splash us, my precious!” It ground out, “I guess it’s a choice feast; at least a tasty morsel it’d make us, gollum!” he made a horrendous noise in the back of his throat that sent chills up Bilbo’s spine. The creature crawled closer, and Bilbo thrust the sword at its throat. It made another horrendous ‘gollum’ sound. 

“Back. Stay back! I’m warning you, don’t come any closer!” The creature slunk back, and circled Bilbo appraisingly. 

“It’s got an elvish blade, but it’s not an elfs! Not an elfs, no! What is it precious? What is it?”

Bilbo swallowed nervously.

“My name is Bilbo Baggins….”

 

* * *

 

 

Fíli grabbed Emerald into his arms and began to run. The company sprang into action, lead by Gandalf, but the goblins were just as quick. The came from everywhere, like a wave of clashing steel and distorted flesh. 

Emerald buried her face into F íli’s neck, and screamed in fear. Fíli tried to give her a reassuring pat on the back, though it was hard to fight one-handed. He was accustomed to fighting with two swords, and completely unaccustomed to fighting with a child in his arms. Add in the goblin swarm and it’s a whole new territory. 

Kíli was fighting at his side, and his aid made things simpler.Though we was also receiving Malrin’s undivided attention and aid, which was… useful. Saw what you will about the little elf, she was handy with her bow. And her swords. 

Not as good as a dwarf of course, Kíli could beat her in an archery contest any day. But she was small and deft, and kept up with the company with ease. She helped down a fair amount of goblins as well. 

The company dealt with the goblins with minimal difficulty, and with minimal injury. When you got a group of dwarves in motion, they were completely unstoppable. 

“Is she okay, F íli?” Kíli yelled over the din. Emerald gave a shaking sob and F íli patted her pack as he cut the throat of a nearby goblin. 

“She’s still alive!” F íli yelled back. 

“ _WHAT?!_ ” Kíli and Malrin yelled in unison, as Malrin fired an arrow into the head of an enemy who was charging towards Fíli, and Kíli in turned cut it’s head off. Fíli cringed as he he cut the arm of a goblin. 

“I mean she’s unharmed!” He clarified. Kíli laughed, and Nori, who was nearby, joined in as well. 

“Goblins now, laughter later!” Dwalin shouted.

“Right you are, captain!” Nori agreed, kicking one in the stomach then over the head. Fíli walked over it’s body. Up ahead, Thorin was trailing Gandalf, defending his company from the head of the party. Orcrist gleamed with the blood of their fallen foes. 

“We’re getting close!” Gandalf informed. A cheer rose from the dwarves, and Emerald grabbed F íli’s tunic tightly. 

They ran for a distance more, and it seemed they were almost in the clear, when the Great Goblin decided to drop in. Well, maybe “drop in” wasn’t the best term to use, as he actually came from beneath them. 

“You thought you could escape me?” 

 

* * *

 

 

“Baggins! Thief! Curse it and crush it, we hates it forever!” 

 

That was the last Bilbo heard from the accursed creature, whom he had decided to call Gollum, due to his distinctive cough, as he ran down the side of the mountain, following the company he had saw pass him over mere moments ago. 

His ring was heavy where he wore it on his finger, but offered a strange sort of comfort, knowing he was secure and safe while invisible. 

But he was also moving as quick as his large feet could take him, because he saw his daughter clinging to young F. 

He finally saw them up ahead. He heard Emerald’s loud bawling- such as he hadn’t heard since Emerald was a toddler. 

“What happened exactly? Tell me!” Gandalf bellowed. Thorin Oakenshield walked over to Emerald, and placed a hand upon her head. Despite his immediate desire to take of his ring and take his daughter, he elected to stay invisible to hear what he had to say.

“I’ll tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it. He’s thought of nothing but his soft bed and simple life since he first left Rivendell. We will not be seeing our hobbit again.” He cast an eye over to Kíli, then to Malrin, who he gave a sneer. 

“NO!” Emerald cried. Thorin brought his hand back as if he’d been burned. She squirmed in Fíli’s arms, and he placed her on the ground. “Papa wouldn’t leave! He wouldn't!” 

“Emerald-” Kíli began, reaching toward her. 

By this point, Bilbo had had enough. He slipped off his ring and stepped into view. 

“You’re right Emerald, he wouldn’t.” He said. Immediately, Emerald’s tear stained face lit up with a smile that could rival the sun. 

“Papa!” she exclaimed, her voice dripping with happiness. She ran towards him, and he picked her up, and embraced her harder than he’d ever done before, laughing in joy. 

“Mister Bilbo!” He heard Malrin exclaimed. 

“Bilbo Baggins! I’ve never been so glad to see anyone in my life!” Gandalf said. 

“Bilbo! We’d given you up!” Kíli exclaimed in relief. 

“How on earth did you get past the goblins?” Fíli added. Bilbo looked up from Emerald, offering the brothers a small smile. Malrin averted her eyes when his gaze turned to her. Bilbo’s arms tightened around Malrin. He knew that he could probably say something to Gandalf about his ring… But.. 

“Well, what does it matter?” Gandalf said, breaking the silence that Bilbo had unknowingly created. “He’s back.”

Thorin walked over to Bilbo, an expression of distrust and slight mystification on his face. 

“It matters.” He said. Bilbo flinched, and set Emerald down. She stood her ground next to Bilbo, but Malrin gravitated to her side. Bilbo cleared his throat. 

“Look, I know you doubt me, I know you always have. And you’re right, I often think of Rivendell. I miss my books, and stargazing with Imbes. And the gardens. But with Emerald, that’s where I belong. That’s home. And that’s why I came back, cause you don’t have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can.” 

Thorin’s expression changed, the distrust melting away, the mystification growing more noticeable. 

Then, the howling of wargs was heard, making Emerald scream in terror, and Malrin grabbed her shoulders. Thorin looked at the approaching predators. 

“Out of the frying pan…” He muttered. 

“And into the fire.” Gandalf said. “Run!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is anyone still reading this   
> shrug  
> i every comment and kudos that i get!   
> also!  
> sorry about the late updates! I really try to update during the week but sigH  
> i'll try to update on wednesdays


	15. into the fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> only you can prevent forest fires

“Run!”

Bilbo swept Malrin into his arms and ran down the hill, following the rest of the company. He nearly tripped two times, before K íli, who was running nearby offered to take her, by extending his arms. Bilbo handed her to the prince without a second thought, confident in his assumption that he would keep her safe. 

They could hear the wargs on their tail, nearly closing in on the rear as the day turned to night. It wasn’t too long before they reached the near end of the slope, drawing close to a deadly cliff. The leader of the warg pack was right on them now, and Bilbo was running on pure adrenaline. 

Even when the creature jumped at him, he quickly ducked its snapping jaws. The rest of the dwarves an ahead, and he was left staring head to head with with the snarling creature. 

“Mister Bilbo!” 

Both he and the warg looked up to see a glowing blue blade sailing over them. Miraculously- he managed to catch the right end of the sword in his hand.

The warg’s attention was quickly returned to Bilbo. It snarled, and charged. Bilbo whipped the sword in front of him, and it quickly lodged in it’s skull. Bilbo’s hand shook as he saw the light of life drain from it’s eyes. Stunned, he stared at the Warg, gasping out shuddering breaths, as fell lifeless. He didn’t move, too stunned about what he had done,  until he heard the shouts of the company. 

He removed (with no small difficulty,) the blade from the warg’s skull and ran to the company. They were looking around, desperately searching for a way to get the higher ground. 

“Up into the trees, all of you! Come on, climb!” Gandalf shouted. The dwarves ran to the trees. Malrin climbed up to the treetop in no time whatsoever, and Kíli, who still had Emerald in his arms, followed less quickly and more clumsily. Gandalf noticed Bilbo had caught up to them at last. “Bilbo! Climb!”

The dwarves were working on dispatching the wargs, while slowly making their way to the trees, when they heard the battlecries of orcs. 

“They’re coming!” Thorin yelled. Bilbo yelped slightly in alarm, then rushed to the nearest tree. He began to climb, ignoring how the bark dug into the palms of his hands painfully. 

He came a suitable distance from the ground, and looked below. Most of the warg riders had arrived at this point, and were circling around the outcropping, yelling and snarling up at the trees. Until they fell silent.

A pale white orc, atop a similarly white warg, rode into the middle of them. The orc’s skin was scarred, and one of his arms was missing. He looked around at the trees, his expression smug, yet dangerous. 

“ _ Nuzdigid? Nuzdi gast _ ?” the orc said, his voice sounding like the grinding of stones.  _ “Ganziligi unarug obod nauzdanish, Torin undag Trainob.”  _

Bilbo’s eyes widened in shock. Most of what the Pale Orc had said was unknown to him, though he knew he heard ‘Thorin.’

The Orc turned to the riders. he gestured to where Thorin was perched. “ _ Kod, Toragid biriz. Worori-da! _ ” He ordered, his voice rising to sound like thunder. And as quickly as lightning, the wargs ran to the trees, and began to claw their way upwards, with little success. They began to chomp and demolish branches in their attempts.  _ “Sho gad adol!” _

Then there was a loud crack. The weight of the wargs pressing onto the tree Bilbo was in had caused it to tip over. Bilbo screamed, and so did the others in the tree, as it it tipped over. One dwarf, Bilbo couldn’t tell who, jumped onto the next tree. The others followed suit, and Bilbo didn’t hesitate for a moment. 

Though this just lead to another collapse of a tree. He heard the fearful cry of his daughter, and drew his attention to where she was being tossed to the next tree by K íli. Bilbo leapt after her.

When all but one of the trees had fallen like dominoes- the Pale Orc laughed loudly to see the entire company climbing a single, swaying tree at the edge of a cliff, with bloodthirsty  killers nipping at their heels. 

And Bilbo couldn't remember at time he’d felt more afraid. 

Suddenly, a ball of flame came from above, and scattered the Wargs in fear, and Azog’s laughter came to a stop. Bilbo looked up to see Gandalf  igniting pinecones.    
“Fíli!” 

One was dropped into the golden haired prince’s hands, and he threw it to the orcs below. 

A cheer went up as more scattered. The company quickly began gathering pinecones, and lighting them using the fire from their companion’s. 

They tossed them hurriedly, one after the other until the landscape was wreathed in red flame. Azog stood aghast, watching as his wargs caught on fire and fled. A mighty cheer went up in celebration. Bilbo felt relief wash over him like a crashing wave, and he joined in. 

Yet the moment was short lived, as the now familiar sound of snapping tree roots was heard once again. 

The cry of victory turned into a cry of terror, as the tree tettered precariously off the cliffside. 

“Ah! Oh no!”  

Bilbo whipped his head around to look what had happened. His heart sank further when he saw Ori, wonderful Ori, hanging off the cliff, tethered only to Doris leg.

 

Azog growled, loud and furious, drawing all attention to him. He stared at Thorin, and for an intense moment, they assessed each other with a mutual look of hatred that Bilbo had never seen before. 

Thorin dropped from the tree, and Bilbo found he couldn't look away. 

They stood. orc and dwarf, staring at one another with a hatred that burned brighter than the fire that surrounded them. Thorin raised his sword and ran through the inferno towards Azog. In the next moment, the white warg sprang at him, swinging its huge paw into his chest, knocking him to the ground. 

Despite the flames that engulfed his surroundings, Bilbo suddenly felt cold. 

Balin yelled. 

The white warg clamped its jaws around Thorin’s middle.

Bilbo shakily rose to his feet, tottering unstably on the tree. 

Dwalin yelled.

The white warg threw Thorin onto a rock, and Orcrist clattered out of his hand. 

_ “Biriz torag khobdudol.” _

One of the warg riders dismounted and approached Thorin, who did not respond.Bilbo grips the blade he had received from Malrin tightly.

The orc raised his sword, and Bilbo felt the cold that had encased his heat be replaced by fire, and he threw himself at the orc. 

Bilbo swung blindly, blocking the orc’s attacks when they were thrust upon him, and delivering his own when he could. 

Apparently whatever he did worked, as he found himself upon the orc, thrusting his weapon into the orc’s chest repeatedly.

When Bilbo was sure the orc was dead, he wrenched the blade out of the lifeless orc with a discomforting slicing sound. Bilbo ran in front of Thorin’s unconscious body, and swung his blade in a manner he knew looked incredibly foolish, but he was on autopilot now. The only things he would think to do now were stay alive, and don’t let them kill Thorin. Azog growled, and the other warg riders came closer. Bilbo swung a few more times, his heart beating like the wings of a moth in a storm. 

And just as the riders were upon him, F íli, Kíli, Malrin, and Dwalin sprang into action, throwing themselves into the fray and throwing some of the foul beasts off the approach. 

This sparked a chain reaction. The wargs sprung into action- and a battle began. There was the clashing and clanging of steel and bone- the snapping of jaws and the slashing of paws. Bilbo joined in, swinging and hitting when he got any openings. He thought he was doing a decent job- until the white warg slammed itself into him, sending him flying.

He felt a shooting pain in his side, then on his back when he collided with the ground. He heard a loud ringing sound, and his vision doubled. The Pale Orc stepped over him, and glowered down. Bilbo was numb with fear. 

_ He can’t die now. _

_He_ won’t _die now._

The Pale Orc gave a cruel chuckle, relishing in what he perceived to be Bilbo’s last moments. 

Then the eagles came. 

They swept down gracefully from above, yet showed no mercy with the sharpness of their talons or the powers of their strong wings. They plucked wargs off the ground, and they dropped them off the cliffside. 

And one was coming- straight for Bilbo. He was grateful, immensely relieved in fact, but that didn’t curb his concern for Thorin, or his confusion at the appearance of the owls. 

He was swept up in talons, then dropped onto the back of another eagle- which Emerald was clinging to for dear life. 

When he landed behind her, she laughed in unabashed joy. 

“Papa!” She cried. Bilbo joined in her laughter. 

“Emerald!” 

“Thorin!” 

Bilbo and Emerald’s heads moved similarities to where Thorin was resting limply in the talons of an eagle. Fíli was staring at his uncle with worried features- and Kíli watched with an identical expression. Bilbo felt a deep worry as well, one deep and long forgotten. 

The eagles approached a large rock. The Carrock, if Bilbo wasn’t mistaken. The eagles let Thorin down gracefully onto the rock, and Gandalf followed. Bilbo laned next, then the rest of the company. 

Bilbo found his footing when he landed, and stared alarmed as Gandalf was kneeled over Thorin. He felt the back of his neck prickle in fear, and his stomach dropped. The rest of the company clustered around them. All was silent, dave Gandalf’s mutterings. Until Thorin’s voice, weaker than Bilbo has ever heard it, broke the silence. 

“The halfling?” Thorin asked. Bilbo went shock-still. The rest of the company moved closer. 

“It’s alright, Bilbo his here. He’s quite safe.” Gandalf assured. Kíli and Dwalin helped Thorin to his feet. Thorin moved through the members of the company, until he wa face to face with Bilbo.

Bilbo felt his heart quicken. Thorin had looked at him many ways, but never like… that. 

“You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place amongst us?” 

Bilbo grabbed Emerald’s shoulders, and in his peripheral vision he could see Malrin move quickly, only to be stopped by Fíli. 

Bilbo and Thorin maintained intense eye contact, he felt as if thorin was furious, if that’s  what the passionate look was conveying.Bilbo couldn’t look away. “I have never been so wrong in all my life. 

Thorin wrapped his arms around  Bilbo, and embraced him tightly, warmly. Bilbo gave a gasping laugh, and slowly returned the embrace. He felt a stirring, a sort of fluttering, that he hadn’t felt for many years. 

Gracious, it felt new all over again. 

The company erupted into cheers, and Emerald clapped in joy. Thorin released Bilbo from the embrace. He offered a small smile. “I’m sorry I doubted you.” 

Bilbo fidgeted nervously. 

“No, I would have doubted me too.” Bilbo confessed. “I’m not a hero or a warrior...not even a burglar.” The company laughed at that. Thorin looked past Bilbo, and his eyes widened. Confused, Bilbo turned. In the distance, there was a lone mountain, standing proud in the mist. “Is that what I think it is?” Bilbo asked, slightly in awe.

“Erebor-  the lonely mountain.  The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle Earth.” Gandalf confirmed.  Thorin nodded. 

“Our home.” 

Emerald grabbed Bilbo’s hand, and he looked down to see her staring at the mountain in awe. He smiled. A bird flew by, tweeting it’s sweet song. 

“A raven! Birds are returning to the mountain!” Óin yelled. 

“That’s a thrush.” Malrin corrected. Dwalin scoffed. 

“Bloody elves.” 

“We’ll take it as a sign, a good omen.” Thorin remarked, his eyes looking down to Bilbo for a moment. 

“You’re right. I do believe the worst is behind us.” Bilbo agreed. 

“Though…” Thorin muttered. He turned to Malrin. “What _exactly_ are you doing here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I TOLD YOU I'D HAVE IT BY WEDNESDAY!!!  
> I'm sorry if the seemed like... a transcript of the movie. This is probably the last scene that's gonna be that way, yeah?  
> Thanks for all the comments and the kudos! I love them they keep me going!


	16. Smooth Stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the calm after the storm  
> almost

Malrin stiffened at the sudden question, and her hands instinctively reached out to where Emerald’s shoulders would have been resting if they had gotten in trouble back in Rivendell. Instead, she found nothing, and her hands closed around empty air.

“Well?” Thorin Oakenshield pressed, his face set in a firm scowl, his eyes shining will distain. “What right have you to drag my niece on a journey so perilous as this? Without the consent of her father?”

Emerald brought her fists to her sides, and met his gaze with determination. She would not be bullied by this dwarf, not Malrin, daughter of Elrohir and Imbes.

“What right have you to prevent us from journeying to Mirkwood, to visit my kin?” She asked on return. The lie slipped easily off her tongue- though it pained her heart to say. Thorin Oakenshield’s eyes narrowed.

“You have still done so without the blessing of her father.”

“Her father wasn’t there to give his blessing.” Malrin countered.She saw Bilbo flinch, but she could not bring herself to care. “Our paths were never meant to cross.”  Thorin looked to his company, then jerked his head back. The company flocked to him, like sheep to a shepherd. A couple of them not-so-subtly shoved themselves into Malrin if they passed. The only people on the Carrock who regarded her with an ounce of civility were Gandalf, who gave her a knowing smile and a wink, and Fíli, who sent her a concerned glance. Emerald did not look from the dwarves, nor leave her father’s side. Malrin’s heart felt as if it were splintering, and she felt the sudden urge to jump off of the Carrock.

She closed her eyes, and focused on the feeling of the earth around her. The trilling of the birds, the miscellaneous rustling of leaves and fauna, and the feeling of the wind. The energy of living things. She breathed it all in, and out. She felt the mosses on the rock through her feet.

Though her meditation was interrupted when Thorin elected to speak again.

“Elfing.”

Malrin eyes opened. “Emerald shal stay with the company, with her family. You will remain in Mirkwood when we pass through.” He dictated. Malrin’s eyebrow twitched.

“I’d like to remind your royal highness that he holds no power over me- and I shall go where I choose to go. And should my path converge with yours, it will.”  

Thorin growled, and the company supported him by glaring at Malrin. Even Bilbo looked at her with disappointment.

“We should be going I think.” Gandalf said, interrupting the tense atmosphere. Thorin turned his back and scanned the horizon.

“Yes, we should. Onward.” Thorin ordered. He began walking down the steep face of the rock. Malrin waited until the company had passed her, before she started to follow. She saw Emerald walk past her, her hand in her father’s. She reached out her hand.

“Em-” She stopped before she finished, because Emerald had walked past her, without stopping. Malrin felt a stinging in her eyes.

She walked onwards after a few moments, far behind the company. She tried to soothe herself by imagining seeing her cousin in the forests of Mirkwood again.

Her cousin.

Her eyes drifted to Fíli and Kíli, who had joined Bilbo and were talking animatedly to Emerald.

Her _real_ cousin.

Her heart splintered some more.

 

* * *

 

“It’s so nice to have something besides Lembas bread, for once!” Emerald cried, holding the stew Bombur had given her to her nose, and inhaling deeply.  Around her, the dwarves broke into laughter. She giggled, then began to drink the stew, and it dribbled down her chin. Bilbo tutted.

“Emerald!” he scolded. He took out his handkerchief, and waited until she lowered the bowl, then wiped her chin off. “You are eight years old, don’t act like an infant.”

Nori laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

“Ah, don’t worry Master Burglar, she’s a dwarf, it’s only natural to get a little messy while eatin’.”

“She’s only half dwarf,” Bilbo corrected. “And any hobbit, or any dwobbit for that matter, knows proper manners.”

“Ah, manners.” Dori mused. “If only this lot knew the meaning of the word.”

The company protested loudly.

“You’re not living with those weed-eaters anymore, halfling.” Dwalin said. “You needn’t worry about manners-” he stopped abruptly as a pebble struck the back of his head. His head snapped around to look at the offender. But he only saw Fíli and Kíli, who were nonchalantly whittling away a stick. Dwalin shrugged, and turned around. “As I saw saying, manners are useless when you’re on the road. Or at all, no practical folk have need of them.

Plink.

Another pebble was thrown.

“For the love of-!”

Another pebble.

This one came from Bilbo, who glared at Dwalin.

“Watch yourself around Emerald. She’s young and impressionable.” He scolded. The company chortled.

“I’d say that the princess over here has really caused little Bilbo to open up!” Bofur laughed. Thorin looked at Bilbo from across the campfire, a strange expression on his face.

“Indeed.  

Bilbo’s face heated up, and he looked away.

There was a rustling in the trees, and it drew the attention from Bilbo.

“What was that?” Kíli asked.

“Don’t worry cousin Kíli. That’s just Malrin. She likes it in the trees.” Emerald said.

“Or course she does, she’s a bloody elf.”

Another pebble.

“WHO IN MIDDLE EARTH-”

“Mister Dwalin?”

Dwalin looked down and saw Emerald’s wide-eyed and curious look, and it made his anger fizzle. “What are those markings on your head?”

“Oh don’t get him started on that!” Nori moaned. Dwalin sneered.

“I’ll have you know-”

“Yes, yes, a proud reminder of your time in the royal guard, a momento of your valor and service. We’ve heard it a thousand times, darling.” Nori prattled. Dwalin sputtered. Emerald raised her hand.

“I haven’t. Tell me, Mister Dwalin! Please?” She beseeched.

“Well…”

 

* * *

 

 

“Baeorn’s house lies just on the borders of Mirkwood.” Gandalf said, as he lit his pipe, reclining on a tree branch near where Malrin was reposing in the same manner, idly twirling her blade between her fingers. She nodded  in response.

“Do you intend to take advantage of his sparkling hospitality?” She asked, snidely. Gandalf sighed.

“You know, adversity makes you act six times your age.” He remarked. Malrin scoffed.

“I’m twenty-six.” she said. “I can certainly be more unpleasant, if you’d like.” She offered. Gandalf chuckled.

“I’m fine with your current attitude.” He took a puff of his pipe, then blew smoke out in the shape of a fluttering butterfly. “Though I do prefer your cheerful disposition.”

“Sorry to disappoint.” She smiled slightly at the butterfly. “I act more like my uncle when I’m upset.”

Gandalf chuckled. “Which one?”

“Take your pick, they’re both somewhat prickly characters.”

“Well, Elladan of course. Though ‘prickly' isn’t a word I’d use to describe King Thranduil.” He puffed out a dragonfly. Malrin twirled the path of smoke it left in her fingers.

“Would ‘ice-cold’ work? Or perhaps, ‘emotionally challenged?’”

“Both, perhaps.”

Malrin giggled, then yawned. Gandalf raised an eyebrow. An elf yawning wasn’t something that occurred frequently. “How long has it been since you last slept?”

Malrin shrugged.

“I haven’t rested since we began this journey.”

Gandalf shook his head.

“Rest now, Malrin. Emerald is safe with the dwarves. Going this long with no rest is quite unwise, even by elf standards.”

“Are you calling elves unwise?” Malrin accused sleepily.

“That’s not what I meant.”

She yawned again, and pulled her blanket from her pack. She wrapped herself in it.

“Do you really need that?” Gandalf asked. Malrin gripped it tighter.

“Well,” she mumbled sleepily. “Emerald doesn’t need it anymore. Besides,” she turned away from Gandalf. “It reminds me of home.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHA  
> AHAHAHA AA HA
> 
> thanks for the comments! They were so sweet *v* the kudos too!


End file.
